the story of you and me
by Cabson23
Summary: Another story of my OTP. Alex Olivia once again. Olivia is obviously butch and Alex Femme. The days and nights and ups and downs going through there new found relationship. There will be a sequel cause I'm obsessed. There is going to be poems in this story but they are original I write all of my poems that will be in this story along with the others.
1. My Car Broke Down

Chapter 1- My car broke down.

Olivia's POV

It was just like any other Wednesday in Manhattan although it was surprisingly slow for them. So as I am walking out to my car and I feel my phone vibrate I'm really hoping it's not Elliot texting to come back up because we caught a case. I pull it out of my pocket and see who it is and there is a text from the one and only, Alexandra Cabot, and so that made me smile. Anyone who knows me knows that I have the biggest crush on the blonde haired ADA. She was asking if I was free for the afternoon and to call her. So I click on her contact and hit the call button.

RINGGGGG….

She hears the line click and a kind voice say "Hey Liv?'

"Hey Al you texted to see if I was busy and to call so here I am calling to tell you I am not busy. In case there is anything you need"

"Well if it's not an inconvenience if you could stop by because my car broke down and I know that's one of your specialty if you can make it. I'll even treat you to your favorite take out and we can sit on my couch and chat for helping me. If not I can call a mechanic?'

"No it's no inconvenience I'm actually just walking to my car so I'll head over there. And I would love to sit on the couch and chat as you so eloquently put it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. I'll be there in 5."

"Ok thanks Liv I really appreciate it."

"I'll always help you Al."

"I know and I thank you for that, see you in 5 minutes detective"

And then the line went dead.

Alex POV

I just got off the phone with Olivia Benson who I have been pining away from afar since the first time I met her. She has become my best friend over the years and I'm hoping that she likes me more than that but all I can do is drop little hints. I remember a conversation we had a while ago where she told me that her biological father had raped her mother one night after college walking back to her dorm from the library. She was hit over the head which in turn knocked her unconscious and when she came to, there was a man on top of her, raping her. She didn't see his face. But then next day she stayed in her dorm all day. And she was scared because she had a feeling that she was pregnant with her rapist baby. And unfortunately she was right and nine months later little baby Benson was born. While Olivia was growing up she was abused by her mother physically. Every once and a while her mom was sober and because she couldn't remember what she had done all she knew was there were bruises on her daughters stomach and cuts down the back of her head, neck, and upper back. And she was verbally abused getting told all she was a mistake but no matter what happened Olivia would always help her mom. Carry her to her room at night and put a glass of water and to Tylenol next to it for when she woke up. She would clean out the basin that her mother would throw up in. She took care of her mother no matter what. And when she found out how she was conceived she has been scared of being in love because she doesn't want to turn into her father. But no matter how hard I tried to tell her that she doesn't have one bone in her body she doesn't want to believe me. And it's not like I can say I'm in love with you and I know you wouldn't ever hurt me but I can't.

My heart starts racing when I hear a knock and the door opening and coming through the door is one handsome smiling detective. Standing there with her leather jacket and a button up on. God she looks so hot. I wish she would pick me up and lay me down on the bed and make love to me. _Stop it Alex you need to get your mind out of the gutter jump back in reality._

"Hey Liv thanks for coming."

 _I wishing I was coming._ She clears her throat "Umm yeah I love coming over here."

"Well 'm glad the Cabot residence is appreciated by my best friend."

"Casa de Cabot should feel much appreciated."

"It does. So if you shall follow me to the garage and come look at the car'"

"Yes. Let's go to see the car."

She follows me out into my garage and I tell her that her tools from last time are where she left them. She replies then I'll get to it.

I go back into my house and get a beer for her and a glass of wine for me. Then I make my way out to the garage. As I cross through the threshold I stop in my tracks because she has taken off her jacket and her button up and just standing there in just her wife beater and my mouth is suddenly dry all the moisture heads south. I continue my way to where she is standing. She turns to see what I was there for and I could see the sweat dripping from her short hair and down her face. She looks me in the eyes and for a moment I could have sworn I saw her pupils dilating and a flash of desire. _Maybe she does feel the same way._

I hand her the beer and I said "Sorry grabbing a bottle opener slipped my mind. I'm sorry."

"It's ok I can twist it off its actually not that hard."

"Oh ok."

She puts her hand on the cap and as she twisted it I could see the muscles flexing in her forearms and biceps. I then hear a pop and that brings me out of my daze. She turns towards me again and says "I figured out the problem it was a leaking gas pipe which in turn caused complications to the engine. But I fixed it I just need to pick up the tools and close the hood."

"Ok thank you. When you are all done you know your way around my house. You'll find me in the living room."

"Yes ma'm." She says it with a smile because she knows I don't like to be called ma'm.

So I make my way back into my house and pour myself another glass of wine and the takeout menus from the draw. And go sit on my couch and I decide I'm going to put in a horror movie so I can scream into her arm and have her hold me during the movie. I hear the door open and is making her way to the couch.

"Hey what are we watching?"

"A horror movie."

I see her smile.


	2. The Movie

Chapter 2- The movie

Alex POV

We just ordered Chinese a little while ago I hear a knock at the door so I get up to go to pay for the food. I sit back down with our food as we are eating we engage in small talk. We both finished our meals around the same time and she helps me clean up. Once we are down cleaning up I shut off the lights and take a seat next to her. As the movie progressed I moved closer and closer to her. The one scene that gets me is when Freddy Krueger is walking down the street enters the house where the guy is in the bathroom he goes in behind him and stabs him in the back. I scream and wrap my arms around her and bury my face in her shoulder. I feel better when her strong arms wraps around. I hear her say "its ok the scenes over."

I just nod my head and I move closer to her and leave my head on her shoulder. She doesn't try to move away she sinks lower so I could be more comfortable. Her arms are still wrapped around me. I feel safe and loved. I don't know how long we were there but I do remember being picked up and brought to my room. She laid me on the bed and tucked me in. She pressed a soft kiss to the top of my head. And with that she left my room and knowing her she wouldn't leave my house without telling me. So I'm pretty sure that she fell asleep on my couch. So I fell back asleep knowing that nothing would happened to me with her here.

The Next Morning.

Olivia POV

I wake up to the smell of coffee. And I realize that I'm not at home. I am at Alex's house.

"Well good morning to you Counselor."

"Hello detective."

"What are you doing up so early."

"I just figured I make sure a certain brunette detective gets to work on time."

"Really so what's this brunette detective like?" I say deciding to play along.

"Well she is a badass good looking detective, about 6.0 foot tall, very muscular and she is by far the best detective there but I wouldn't want to hurt the other detectives. She is my favorite detective."

"Really she sounds absolutely amazing. And have you heard about her best friend? She's that hard ass ADA that no one dares to mess with. I mean they are the best crime fighting duo. I heard that no one will cross either of them. Yeah detective badass I heard once beat up this rookie because he said that ADA Cabot had a stick so far up her ass that someone needed to reach up there and take it out. The other one said don't say it around Olivia Benson. The other one said why not she can't do anything. The one that said don't say it around Benson saw detective badass coming over to him. The rookie says I'm twice the cop she is. I'm a man so I don't have anything to worry about. He felt a tap on his shoulder and standing there was one pissed off Detective Benson. She picked him up threw him on the ground and he couldn't even get her off of him. She nearly growls "Really what kind of man can't get out of the restraint and yeah the difference is your still uniformed I'm a detective 1st grade with that so say something about ADA Cabot again and I will give you something to pull out of your ass.'"

"Wait you really did that for me Liv."

"Yes Alex I did. I will always defend you. No matter what happens I could be in the hospital dying and if anyone were to say or threaten you hell will have nothing on me."

"Oh thank you Liv. Did you know I have a story like that?"

"Really. Do tell,"

"Well I was going back to my office after arraignment for the Hadolson case. So these two interns were talking about how they thought that every case that will have a confession will be thrown out because they will claim coercion. And Casey was passing by and said "Are you guys talking about Detective Benson?" They both replied "Yes, she is the only female detective on that squad so she feels like she has to prove herself to everyone by getting these confessions or putting herself in dangerous situations because she thinks she is better than everyone." So obviously Casey asked "Have you heard about the Cabot Benson legendary fights?" They shook their heads yes. So Casey elaborated, "Well it may seem like they don't like each other at times but I wouldn't ever say anything along the lines of that if for of ADA Cabot. The last intern that did that was faced with the Cabot death glare and our esteemed ADA went on quite the war path. By the end of the day, that intern was putting in her resignation and said that she was going to go find another intern ship at a different law office. The older one says "Well ADA Cabot doesn't scare me. All she is, is a rich snobby born with a silver spoon in her mouth prosecutor that knows her way around words. The one good thing I can say about her is that she has the highest conviction rate but that's probably because her second chair does all the work." The other one just shook her head in agreement. But then he started to talk again, "Well I think she just became a prosecutor so she can look good for all her pompous friends and because she likes the sound of her own voice." At that point Casey just shook her head and walked away probably hoping I wasn't around. I was fine with what they said about me because I learned quickly in this field not many people care what kind of person I am because they see my last name. And my closest friends know that I don't use my name for anything I am a public servant I followed in my dad's footsteps because I wanted to make him proud I wanted to continue the Cabot lawyer name. Then they started in on you and I wasn't going to let them dog you. You are such a warm kind passionate humble down to earth person. So this time I decided I would go and give them a piece of my mind. They were too engaged in their conversation of disrespecting you neither of them saw me walk over. I stand in in front of the man that was saying the disrespectful and dishonest things about you and when they finally turned and saw that it was me, the look on their faces was priceless. So I obviously had to say something. "So I heard you two were engaged in quite a conversation about a detective in my unit." They both nod. So I continued, "Well, I will have you know that **Detective Benson** who I shall tell you is a first grade detective is actually a very humble person. And the only reason she puts herself in those dangerous situations is because she puts everyone's safety before her own. She is not only the first women to become a 1st detective but the only one to receive that rank in the hardest unit of the NYPD the Special Victims Unit. You two have no idea how much it takes to be a detective or an ADA in that unit. You two wouldn't last until lunch time before you end up emptying the contents of your stomach. She is **the only women** that has lasted this long in a unit so harsh. And next time you say something about Detective Benson you better pray to god that I am either in court or nowhere near your existence because I will make sure you never forget who I am and most of all who Detective Benson is. If I ever hear another disrespectful thing come out of your mouth about her again you will not have a very promising life in any field you should pursue. I earned everything I have including my title as well as Detective Benson but remember this I have connections all over New York I have never had to use them like this but don't be afraid I won't." And of course they were faced with a Cabot Death glare. From that forward neither one of them looked me in the eyes again."

"Wow Lex, thanks you didn't have to do that. And I know none of your characteristics consume of anything they say."

"Liv you know you would have done the same, but you're welcome. Now let's get you some coffee and make our way to work."

 **OK so I forgot a disclaimer at the beginning and so now I am writing it these wonderful ladies or the other characters do not belong to me they belong to dick wolf. Because if they did Alex and Olivia would be married. Elliot would have come back. Casey Novak and Alex Cabot would obviously be our esteemed ADA's but alas it doesn't. A girl can dream can't she?**


	3. Am I Over Thinking Things?

Chapter 3: Am I Over thinking things?

MY POV- Narrator

Olivia and Alex grab their coffee and they decide to take just one car, since Olivia's was outside in the driveway and Alex's is in the garage so they go with Liv's. Alex has never really been a car person but whenever she seen Olivia's car it turned her on to know end while that may seem weird, (guys I promise I'm not some creep, just get some inspiration I write all fiction don't judge ~ Caboson23) although the car is the thing that triggers her arousal, it's more of the memory it holds when she sees the car. It was a simple memory. So she drove over to Olivia's apartment to go over the case and hang out like they usually did. But since she left work earlier than normal she arrived at Liv's house earlier, when she came up near the house Liv was cleaning her car. So she watched for a minute, she made the decision that was the sexiest thing she had ever seen in her life. She knew she wouldn't be able to take it much so she pulled in before she did something she would regret. That's when Olivia had noticed her and so she stopped washing the car, Alex couldn't figure out whether she should relieved or mildly disappointed. She decided to go with relieved because who knows how it would turn out at the end. They both get into Olivia's car and head to her apartment so she could get a change of clothes. Olivia's house wasn't that far away from Alex's so it didn't take very long to reach their destination. Olivia got out and went to the other side to help Alex out and once she unlocked the door she took off her jacket and turned to Alex, "You know where everything is so make yourself at home I'm just going to go change and then we can be on our way." She smiled when she finished and Alex replied with, "Ok Liv, I'll be right here when you get back." And with one more smile Olivia was making her way towards her room. She was thinking to herself, _Last night was amazing and we didn't even share a bed she was cuddling with me. I would love to hold her in my arms every night, be the one to call her mine. But wasn't she straight I mean I see all these pictures of her and women when she told me to grab a change of clothes like a couple weeks ago but I'm afraid to ask. Man up Benson and go get your girl._ But the time she was done having an intrapersonal conversation with herself she was all ready to go. She walked out in the living room and saw that Alex was sitting on the couch deep in thought. She didn't want to disturb her just yet so she went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. She was leaning against the door frame just looking at the blonde haired angel. Alex was pulled out of her deep thought when she felt Olivia's eyes on her, she always felt it but sometimes she just thought it was her imagination. Maybe it wasn't. She stays like that just to see if she still feels Olivia's eyes on her. Maybe she does have a chance but she knew Olivia would want to be the one to make the first move. Until she thought about the time, because they both had to be at work, she realized she would have to stop and turn towards Olivia. When she did she gave her a sweet smile almost a little seductive but she never would admit that. She got up and walked towards Olivia and got a little closer than she would have if she really felt as if they were just friends, they have playing this song and dance for years, one day it was gonna end and they would both have their happily ever after. As more days passed Alex became inpatient but she knows that it will soon so she will gladly wait until Olivia makes the first move. But it didn't mean she couldn't drop little hints. Little did she know there was a plan Olivia made and it was going to be put into action very soon. Then she walks towards the door and Olivia followed. Once they were both out the door Olivia locked up and made her way to the car to which then held open for Alex, once she was settled she made her way to the driver's side. She got in started the engine, put it gear, pulled out of the parking space and made her way to the 1-6.

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAO

Olivia walked into the bullpen and went to her desk, she didn't notice the smirk on her partners face. She sat down and finally looked over at him, he was sitting there with his hands interlocked behind his head, one foot up on the desk, and was leaning back with the biggest shit eating smile on his face. She returned the smirk. They were staring intently at each other and neither notice that the other detectives and the ADA walk in. And Alex was thinking to herself, she didn't notice I should make another subtle hint. As she said she walked around and ended up behind Olivia where was sitting. Olivia was still in her staring contest with Elliot. So she put my hand on her bicep and run my nails ever so slightly up her arm and I felt a shiver go down her spine. She was right, She will have her happy every after and so will Olivia. She looks up even though she already knew it was me and she gave me a smile, as she look in her eyes she notice they have gotten darker than what color they normally are. Alex was having a little happy dance on the inside and with that she perched on the end of Olivia's desk. They were talking about everything and nothing at the same because not much was going. After about 45 minutes Alex turned to Olivia and said, "Well I have to go back to my office, so I will talk with you later." With one last smile Alex walked out of the bullpen and made her way to One Hogan.

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAO

 **One Hogan:**

Alex just got back to her office and she was sitting in her chair. Replaying everything that has happened he past 36 hours. She is thinking that she is losing her patience with Olivia because she hasn't made her move yet. She runs a hand through her silky blonde locks. She figures if she wants to get out in time she should start on some paperwork. If she finishes at a reasonable hour she is going to invite Olivia over for dinner and she will make a home cooked meal because she knows that Olivia loves her cooking. With all her might she started on some paperwork, she really wants to move this relationship with Olivia further than just friends. Because she doesn't know how much longer she can wait for her without literally grabbing her face and kiss her. She has wanted her for years, since the moment she met her she wanted her. And this attraction has only grown stronger throughout the years and she knows if Olivia doesn't make her move soon then she will. _Focus Alex, You need to finish this._ So she blocks all these thoughts out of her head and tries to focus. She manages to succeed.

 **Meanwhile at the 1-6**

All the detectives were sitting at the detectives were at their desks filling out the DD5's that they put off due to the last case. But Olivia was barely able to focus because she was planning on taking Alex to lunch and confessing her love to her. She finally gained the courage to tell her and this morning when she woke up at Alex's house she knew that Alex feels the same. So the final part to her plan is to find the perfect way to ask her, because Alex is made up from such elegance and class that Olivia wasn't going to take her to some deli and profess her love, but something else she also knows is Alex doesn't go around flaunting her money in people's faces. Olivia decided she would take Alex to her favorite low key restaurant, Emperor Express, because everyone in the DA's and the 1-6 knows that Alex is like basically in love with Chinese food. Sitting at her desk every few seconds glancing at the clock that's above Captain Cragen's office. It's like time wouldn't move fast enough and she wasn't sure whether to feel relived or depressed about that. Because since it was still so early she would have more time to figure out what she wanted to say to Alex but on the other hand she feels as more time passes by her confidence was going to fade at a rapid pace. She didn't know what happened to all the confidence that was in her not even that long ago, but she thought about things and when she thought these things it never went well. She feels like she shouldn't ask Alex because Alex deserves so much more than what Olivia could give her but that was only what Olivia thought because what Alex thinks is the total opposite than what Olivia does. Alex thinks Olivia deserves better from her. Once these two realize everything they will have a love that will last forever. So they both don't realize all the good that will come to them both if they would just admit their feelings.


	4. Lunch and Revelations

Chapter 4: Lunch and Revelations.

So as the clock ticked by for both Alex and Olivia it was like they were both becoming impatient for two different things that are connected to each other. Once the clock hit 11:30 Olivia couldn't take it anymore she got up and grabbed her leather jacket out from the crib. Trying to calm her nerves she walks back into the bullpen and tells Elliott that she is taking her lunch. He gives her a nod and she makes her way out to her car, she figured that Alex would be sitting in her office just doing paperwork unless someone came to tell her to take a lunch, which is usually Olivia. So it wasn't a surprise when Olivia showed up at One Hogan by now everyone knew who she was because she came over two or three times a week to make that Alex was eating because sometimes she was just so invested that she didn't even notice. Although today it was totally different she was waiting for lunch like it would never come and when it clicked she picked up her phone to then call Olivia. While the phone was ringing she hung up because coming towards her was the one hot brunette detective that she has been wanting for so long. She didn't know it but her wish was about to come true. Even though Olivia knew Alex saw her she knows to always knock before she enters just in case Alex was busy. She heard "enter" from the other side of the door and that's when she opened and pushed it open. Leaning on her desk with her hair flowing everywhere was one beautiful blue eyed blonde that gave a sweet warm smile to the occupant of her office. After a minute or so of staring at each other Olivia decided to break the silence, "Wow I didn't think I would see you without your face stuffed in one of those files because that where you usually is." Olivia gave with a smile.

"Well I guess you could say I got distracted by something, but it's not a surprise to see you here. I know that because you always to make sure I eat." She replied but this time her smile was more seductive. And she noticed the darkening of Olivia's eyes, she knew exactly what she was doing. Olivia tried to shake it off but she knew Alex could tell she was aroused. So she shoves her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket. And before her body could give any more signs she said, "Well your chariot awaits I have come to whisk you away to lunch with me."

Alex replied with, "Well thank you Liv, you know you didn't have to."

"Alex I know I don't have to I just really like spending with you." Olivia said and then became a little embarrassed that she actually said what she was thinking because if she says what she thinks half of the time they were not at all PG. Fixing her train of thought she walks over to the coat rack and gets the ADA's coat. When she turns back around Alex was now standing in front of her, due to the height difference she felt Alex's hot breath on her neck and a shiver went down her spine. Alex turned around because she knows Olivia will help her into coat. Olivia shrugged on Alex's coat up her arms. Alex walked back over to the desk to grab her purse and to grab she would have to bend over. When she bent over she bent over a lot more than she should, so her skirt rode up a very good amount. Which was exactly what she wanted because she always would catch Olivia running her eyes up and down her legs. She grabbed and stood back to see that Olivia's breath was erratic, Alex thought it shouldn't be that long now.

"Ok. I'm ready Lv."

"Ok then, let's get going because I know you don't have all day." Olivia replied with a smile. Olivia and Alex walked out of the ADA's office. Alex gave a nod to her assistant it meant she was taking her lunch. So Abby nodded back saying she understood. Both Alex and Olivia walked over to the elevator, waiting for it reach there floor. Once it reached there it opened so both women boarded and hit the lobby button and the doors closed, they landed on the lobby floor. They both got out and made their way to the parking garage. They arrived at the garage to where Olivia's car is and Olivia has always helped Alex in the car, maybe it was because she was polite or maybe it was just the dominant girlfriend side of her even though she was not Alex's girlfriend. What Alex doesn't know is that Olivia found out sometime around last week that Alex is gay. So that made a significant increase in her confidence because if she denied it wasn't because of her gender. She had no idea how to feel about the situation so she just stopped her train of thought before she was pushed back into her shell. She put the park into reverse pulled out then put it into drive and started driving to Alex's favorite restaurant. Alex was too deep into her thoughts that she didn't even notice that this was the way to her favorite restaurant. She had a million things on her mind. One of those things is what to make for her because she knows Olivia isn't picky about anything because of the life she had. Alex decided to cook Olivia, manicottis over pasta with a marinara sauce. Then for dessert cannoli's that has chocolate chips because she knows that Olivia loves Italian food. It wasn't a problem because Alex loved cooking Italian food because you could basically do whatever you want with it. It will be like trial and error to see what taste good or what doesn't but it doesn't matter because as the people and cook that are eating as long as they like it, it's like you don't have to follow a specific recipe you can do whatever you want with it and that's exactly why Alex likes cooking it. She was also thinking that she should wear something seductive but have it be subtle because who knows what might happen she's hoping it's going to be Olivia's arms around holding her after saying that she will be her girlfriend. She was pulled out of her thoughts because the car stopped. She looked out the window and saw that Olivia had brought her to her favorite restaurant and she was really excited about that. Olivia went to her side of the car to help Alex out of the car. She knew that Alex was deep in thought but she wouldn't press to know what it was unless she was worried. She helped Alex out of the car and they started towards the restaurant. They went in got a table and while waiting for the waiter to come to come get there order, they fell into a silence and were just staring at each other. They were pulled out of their trance when the waiter cleared his throat. Alex ordered her usual, lo main with shrimp and extra sauce. Olivia also ordered her usual, general tao's chicken with white rice and extra chicken. As the waiter walked away Alex broke the silence by saying, "Hey Liv I have a question."

"What would that be Al?"

"Would you like to come over for dinner?" She says and is surprised that her voice didn't crack because she didn't realize it would be nerve racking asking this. Now she understands why it has taken Olivia so long.

"I would love to," Olivia gave the smile that was only reserved for Alex but it turned on Alex so much.

They waiter came back with their food and they started eating. Olivia was becoming really nervous and Alex could see that. She knows what Olivia is nervous even though Olivia was nervous Alex was basically dancing on the inside. Olivia gained enough courage brought her head up and locked her eyes. She began to talk, "Alex can I tell you something?"

"Of course you can Olivia you know that."

With one final breath. "I like you Alex, like a lot."

Alex knew what she meant but she didn't want to give anything away so instead she went along with it because she figured it would help Olivia. "I like you to Liv, if I didn't I don't think we would be such great best friends."

Olivia took one big deep breath and told herself that she would just say it put it all out there. "Alex I like you. I have always liked you, but it's more than that because friends like each other and everything. But with me and you it's different. We have been playing this song and dance for years, and so I am telling you everything. I'm putting all my cards out there. The moment you walked into the squad room I didn't know how to breathe because you are just so beautiful. I have never seen and never will see anything as beautiful as you. We have been going through this song and dance for to many years. I have a good feeling that you feel the same so I knew that now was the time. I want something with you, I don't want to wait anymore, No more running and no more hiding."

Alex reached a crossed the table and took Olivia's hand in her own, "You have no idea I have waited for this moment. The first day I saw you I was awestruck because you were and are so dominant, strong, athletic, and I just wanted something more with you and I was going to pursue that but that night you sat me down and told me about your past, I figured it would be best for you to make the first move. A part of me always knew that we would get here, that we are meant to be. There is no one like Olivia and I would never want anyone other you. So yes no more running and no more hiding. Me and you."

Olivia had a smile on her face and turned her hand so that hers and Alex's were intertwined. Alex continued with saying, "I have thought about a lot today and I wanted you to come over for dinner, I'm making your favorite."

"I always like your cooking and yes I would love to come over for dinner." Alex gave a smile and a nod. Olivia looked at her watch and saw that they still had about 25 minutes before they both had to be back at work. Olivia decided that she would Alex if she wanted to go for a walk. "Hey Alex I have a question."

"Yes, what is your question?"

"Would you like to go for a walk? We still have a good amount of time before either of us has to go back to work."

"Yes I would love to." Alex gave her a sweet smile. They called over the waiter and paid the bill. Which everything was settled they started towards the door.


	5. Lets walk and talk

Chapter 5: Lets walk and talk

 _"Yes I would love to." Alex gave her a sweet smile. They called over the waiter and paid the bill. Which everything was settled they started towards the door._

 __When they left the restaurant they took a right and walked, at first they were silent but content. Olivia broke the silence and asked, "Alex, how long have you felt this way?"

"Since the first day we met. I knew one day we were make it here, from the song and dance we've been playing for a good amount of years. I always had an inkling that you felt the same way. I didn't pursue the question because in case you didn't I did not want to lose my best friend. You let me be myself when I'm with you, I can drop the ice princess façade and just be Alex. No one thinks I have earned my way to being the ADA. There is talk all around One Hogan that I only got it because my father, my last name, and my money. It's not true, I worked hard for my position and I wish people saw that."

"I know you Alex, you don't use your name for anything bad. Occasionally to call in favors to help the victims but it doesn't matter what they think. The boys and me all know you work hard and earned where you are at now. If I could, I'd arrest all the people that say bad things about you."

As they continue to walk, both smiles splayed on their face. Olivia looks down, contemplating whether or not to take Alex's hand in her own. The urge won and she reached down and intertwined their fingers. Alex looked at her with a smile that melts Olivia heart, but also sends all the moisture to her core. 15 minutes went by and Olivia told Alex they probably should head back to Olivia's car. They walk until they finally get back to her car. Olivia opens the door as always, but this time when slid into the driver's seat, she put the car into reverse. Once she turned around and put the car in drive, she put her hand on the middle console. That's when Alex took Olivia's larger hand in her own. It was a little chaotic drive because they do live in New York so there is always traffic. It was nothing new to the two women. Alex gets a little sad because their lunch date was over and she had to go back to work, which means that she wouldn't see Olivia until later tonight. Once Olivia pulled up to One Hogan she parked the car and walked Alex upstairs. In the elevator on the way up to Alex's office she took a step closer and rested her head on Olivia's shoulder. Olivia placed her head lightly over Alex's. They reached the 4th floor, the elevator dinged, and the doors open. They stepped out and when they began walking Olivia put her hand in the small of Alex's back. Alex unlocked her office door and Alex and her detective walked in. She smiled at the fact she could say **her detective.**

Olivia decided she would stay with Alex unless they got a call, she texted Elliott

~ **Hey El, will you cover me for a while unless we get a case please. O**

 **~ Yea no problem, is everything okay? E**

 **~ Yes everything is fine, I just have something to do. O**

 **~Sure partner. E**

Alex unlocked the door to her office and walked in Olivia following suit. Olivia helped Alex with her jacket, and asked, "Would you mind if I stay a while? I won't distract you I promise."

Alex was surprised at the question because Olivia loved working, but of course she replied with, "I would love for you to stay for a while, but what are you going to do about."

Olivia smiled, Alex always looking out for her. "I already took care of it, I texted Elliott that I have something to do so I asked if her could cover for me. He said yes. I just want to be with you longer."

Alex said, "Ok."

With that Olivia sat down on the couch that Alex has in her office. Instead of going to her desk and doing so more work, she sat down next to Olivia and once again rested her head on Olivia's shoulder. Olivia wrapped her arms around Alex, feeling content just sitting her with the beautiful ADA in her arms. They sat in a content silence, Olivia broke it by asking, "Do you think this is surreal, that just a simple confession brighten both of our lives?"

"No I think it's just right. We are meant to be together. I know it might seem surreal but the real reason is because, we work and live in a world surrounded by the bad aspects of our population. You arrest men and women that do some of the worst things imaginable and then I prosecute the cases. So when we attain the happiness that we both want, we are scared because the people around us and the things we deal with aren't pleasant. Hearing the stories of batterer victims, rape victims, and child molestation. We don't get to see the good very often. Yes sometimes justice is done but it won't heal the victims right away, for the rest of their lives they will live in constant fear because of how hard it is to move on. It is not surreal, it is not "to perfect," but just right." As Alex finished she nuzzled her head against Olivia's chest, making the detective smile warm heartedly. Olivia chuckled lightly.

They sat in silence because no words needed to be said, they were here… together… and that's all that matters. After about 10 minutes Olivia looked down at the ADA who had her eyes closed. She whispered, "Alex sweetie you need to go do some paperwork so you can get out on time, you have a date for 5 remember."

Alex mumbled incoherently, so Olivia let her be and get up on her own. Alex know that she has to get this stuff done she lifts her head up to the crook of Olivia's neck and placed a light kiss and then proceeded to get up. "Do you have to go now?" hoping that the answer was no.

"No princess I don't." Olivia said softly. The nickname made Alex smile and she walked over to her desk to begin her paperwork. Her detective seemed just fine with watching the beautiful ADA work.


	6. how i feel

Chapter 6: This is how I feel

Olivia's POV

I probably lost track of time because I've been watching her for a while. Just observing, her face when she is writing, the deep breaths she takes, every so often running her hands through her long blonde hair, fixing her glasses, and just being Alex. I continue to look at the blonde beauty, she leans back and then her blue eyes meets mine. She has a small smile displayed on her face. She doesn't talk, not yet. This time she is the one observing me, look at my face, occasionally lingering a little long at my lips. I feel her eyes on me, it is like a burning feeling that wherever she looks it ignites on fire on my skin. Her mouth drops open a little bit when she rakes her eyes down my neck and over my breasts. She gets up once again, this time instead of walking straight to me. She walks to the door and she locks it. That's when she turns my way and walks slowly but seductively towards me. I can't help but stare at her hips as they move, due to the size of her office it didn't take long for her to get to me. Instead of sitting next to me she leans over and closes the blinds, that's when she turns toward me. She does not sit next to me, she is now sitting on my lap. My front to her back and I can't help but put my hands on her hips. She doesn't make an attempt to stop me. As her head leans forward, showing off the skin on her neck I place a gentle kiss and sit back. She turns around and is now straddling my lap, she intertwines her hands while her arms are around my neck. She looks me in the eyes while also dropping her gaze back to my lips. I know what she's thinking I want the same thing, so I decide I want satisfy both of our desires. I wrap my arms around her waist and put our faces within mere inches of the other. I can feel her hot breath on my lips. All I could think to do is capture her lips with my own. Her body melts into mine, as we share a nice tender and gentle kiss. When the need for oxygen becomes too powerful, we pulled back. This is when I take the chance to look in her eyes, her pupils are slightly larger. Her eyes are an ocean of emotion I stare into them and see love, devotion, adoration, and desire. She didn't try to move just content to stay in my arms. I have a lot of thought running through my mind right now.

 _I know she really likes me and that kiss was amazing but what if she gets sick and tired of me….. A woman like her could have anyone she wants yet she wants me she'll probably get bored because I am just a blue collar cop, it's probably frowned upon where she comes from to date someone like me. I'm not like her friends or anything, why would she want me….. I really want to tell her how I feel completely but it will scare her away._

Alex's POV

After that unbelievable kiss when I sat there as the woman of my dreams holds me close, I feel a difference in her. Not a good difference, but I know exactly what she is thinking because of I've known her for so long. I don't need to pick my head up at all so I say softly, "No Liv, I cannot tired of you, you don't see you as I do. You are so much more to me than you think. I am so gone with you, I loved you since I saw you. I'm in love with you and everything about you Olivia Benson."

Olivia heard the words but it took a minute but as soon as it did it took her a millisecond to reply with, "Alexandra Marie Rose Cabot, you took my breath the day you came into the squad room. I was attracted to you when I saw you and your god given body, but when I saw you in court getting justice for the victim. You stared that rapist in the eye while cross examining him. You made him so scared he started crying. When I saw how hard you worked to get justice for these victims I knew I was never going to be able to not love you. So Yes Alexandra Cabot I am so madly in love with you and everything about you it hurts." In that moment I made the decision that I would rather do nonstop paperwork tomorrow to spend the rest of the day with the brunette beauty. I get up and walk towards my desk, she probably thinks I am going back to work but not for the rest of today. I want to spend my day with her.


	7. Why?

Chapter 7: Why?

 _Olivia heard the words but it took a minute but as soon as it did it took her a millisecond to reply with, "Alexandra Marie Rose Cabot, you took my breath the day you came into the squad room. I was attracted to you when I saw you and your god given body, but when I saw you in court getting justice for the victim. You stared that rapist in the eye while cross examining him. You made him so scared he started crying. When I saw how hard you worked to get justice for these victims I knew I was never going to be able to not love you. So Yes Alexandra Cabot I am so madly in love with you and everything about you it hurts." In that moment I made the decision that I would rather do nonstop paperwork tomorrow to spend the rest of the day with the brunette beauty. I get up and walk towards my desk, she probably thinks I am going back to work but not for the rest of today. I want to spend my day with her._

Alex's POV

Instead of sitting back down to do work I reach under the desk to grab my purse. I stand back up and look at the handsome brunette detective that's on my office couch, she is giving me quite the confused look. All I do is smile, she catches on to the fact that I'm going to leave so she gets up to get my coat. Like always helping me put it on. I don't move just yet though because I know if I lean back she will wrap her strong arms around me. I'm wrapped up in the arms of the woman I love, the feeling is sensational because I've waited for so long for this. Its new but even after years I know the feeling will be no different. This love I have for her and she has for me is once a lifetime and I have no doubt we will be in love for the rest of our live. I step out of her embrace and take her hand in mine, I open the door of my office and take walk with my detective to the elevator. We make our way down to her car, I don't need to tell her because she knows that we are going to my house. That is where we usually are more times than not. As she waits for me to get into the passenger seat, closes the door and makes it to her side of the car. We pull out of the parking space and our next destination is my house. During the drive I am pulled deep into thoughts in my head. _One day we are going to get a house together, get married, have kids. I basically plan out our whole lives tonight. I finally have you and I never intend on letting you go._

Olivia's POV:

There was a sudden change in Alex I figured after that kiss she was going to swarm herself back into her work. Yet we are now in my car on the way to her house, I'm not complaining I just don't want Alex to be overwhelmed with paperwork tomorrow. She's such a hard worker, other than my fellow squad mates (ok maybe munch a little less) I've never seen someone work so hard on things like this. She's a saint. I have this problem right now, I know you could tell me. "Bro you're sitting in the car with the woman of your dreams who is now your girlfriend and you both on your way to her house. I don't understand what could possibly be wrong." But my problem is, she invited me over for dinner, remember, but anyway it is not nerves but I don't want to go home to change because then she will think I'm trying really hard to look good for her. I want to go home and put on the outfit she says loves the most: a white button up, black bow tie, black pants and dress shoes. I think I'm going to do it because I really do want to look good and she compliments me when I wear it.

I am stopped at a red light right now and I hear my phone go off. I answer it was Elliot, there is a hostage situation with kids and the perp that is holding the gun is requesting my presence. I know Alex can hear what was said and that's why all the color drained from her face. I told him I would be right there. I had to pass Alex's house to get to the address of this incident so I am going to drop her off.

"Baby, there is something happening at the house near central park. Hostage, he's holding the kids and will not talk to anyone but me." She turns to look at me, her voice is shaky when she replies.

"I know I heard Elliot on the phone. You can drop me off at my house, but please call me when you get the guy I need to know you're ok." She looks at me with this face that breaks my heart. I have to speed, when I get to her driveway. I give her a kiss before she gets out. Right before she closes the door she tells me she loves me and to be safe. I take a deep breath. Throw on the sirens and head to the scene. I get there to see this guy waving the gun at 3 little kids. I get out of the car and run towards the yard. Not to provoke him anymore I don't take out my gun yet, but I do have my hand on it.

"James this is Detective Olivia Benson you asked me to come to talk to me." I scram across the yard announcing my presence. 

"So glad you could join us detective, we've been waiting. This is your fault. You are the reason I got stuck with these monsters. You don't understand do you? My ex-wife was murdered because of you now I have to take care of the kids I never wanted."

"Why don't you put them up for adoption they will be given to a good family and grow up right. This doesn't have to end like this let the kids go and we can deal with this like adults."

"Ok." When he said that it seemed too easy, I knew he was going to pull something. I was right as soon as the kids reached the sidewalk he turned around and pointed the gun at the kids. The only thing I thought to do was jump in front of them. I heard Elliot scream and 3 pains pierce my body I know I was shot. I hear someone shoot him and then Elliot rush to my side to stop the bleeding. I whispered to him "Get Alex." Someone called a bus and I was in an ambulance with pressure to my wounds.

Alex's POV:

I'm pacing my kitchen waiting for Olivia to call. The phone rings, I release the breath I am holding but when I answered it. It wasn't Olivia. It was Elliot, "Alex I'm so sorry but Olivia's been shot. They are taking her to Bellevue. I will let the nurses know you are on your way and to let you right up."


	8. The Hospital

Chapter 8: The Hospital

 _I'm pacing my kitchen waiting for Olivia to call. The phone rings, I release the breath I am holding but when I answered it. It wasn't Olivia. It was Elliot, "Alex I'm so sorry but Olivia's been shot. They are taking her to Bellevue. I will let the nurses know you are on your way and to let you right up."_

Alex POV

I am standing in my kitchen, I was waiting for the call from Olivia saying that she was ok. I never got that call quite the opposite actually. The only thought running through my head was… Why?... I knew this could happen. I mean she is a detective but why did It have to happen. We are finally together. _God why are you doing this to us?_ The love of my life and I are finally together and then she gets shot and all of it could go tumbling down at any moment. I love her and now you are trying to take her away from me. How is that fair? Why did she do it? They should've put her in a Kevlar vest before she did that and maybe she wouldn't be in the hospital. I am still in shock but I need to get to Olivia. I start walking towards where I hang up my keys, I am so scared for her I feel like my legs are going to give out. I don't think I can drive so I am going to see if one of the other detectives can pick me up. I am scrolling through my phone but before I could press the button to call Elliot his caller ID pop up on my phone. I doesn't take much time for me to answer it, I guess he just read my mind. He tells me that he is sending Fin to pick me up and bring me to Olivia. I go to my room and put on some clothes other than my work attire. Not long after Elliot calls I hear a knock at my door. It is Odafin Tutola, he gives me a sad smile. Before I know what's happening we are at the hospital. I walk up the nurses station and then immediately they know who I am and bring me up to the surgical floor. When I step out of the elevator I see Elliot and captain Cragen talking to one of the nurses. I walk over there and take a look around the waiting room and it looks like most of the NYPD is waiting to hear that Olivia is going to be ok. Some of these officers I have never seen in my life but its touching to know just how many other people care about my detective. The nurse said that Olivia is going to be ok that none of the bullets had hit any major organs, we just had to make sure that no infection was going to take place in the wounds. They are still in surgery and they would come out a little later bringing us to go see her when they get her settled in a room. Elliot helped me to a seat, and I was sitting in this chair staring at the floor when tears start streaming down my face. I was now full on crying. Liz Donelly was walking towards me. She took one look at me, she pulled her phone out of her purse. She made a phone call when she was done she sat down next to me. She pulled me into her arms, as I was sobbing hysterically. I don't know how much time has passed because I hear more footsteps hoping that it is the nurse so I could go see Olivia but it was parents. My mother and father were walking towards. My dad holding a box of tissues and my mom brought me some dinner because she probably knows that I haven't eaten yet. They sit on the other side of Liz. My mom sets the food down and takes my left hand in hers. She whispers to me, "Alexandra, she will be ok. From what I have heard from you she is a fighter. She won't leave you this soon. She's not going anywhere. She is going to get better, she is going to recover. Your dad went up to the nurses office to see what we can do, me and your father have decided we are going to put you, Olivia, the detectives and us in a private until she can be released into your care. Don't worry dear, time will fly by. You and her will go back to the way things are very soon." She squeezes my hand as emphasis to her words. I don't say anything I don't think I can talk without breaking down. So I just nod. That's when I saw the nurse from earlier I get up as fast as I can.

She says, "Hello , Olivia is out of surgery she will be ok. It will be a few minutes before we can bring you to her because we are transporting to the private your parents requested. I will bring you there but she is not in the room yet, and when she gets there you can't go in right away because we need to set her up to her the machines. Would you like me to send a nurse to take you to the room?"

I finally find my voice and reply, "Yes, I would like to go to the room. Do you know how long she will need to be here? She doesn't like to be in hospital, she will probably be the most stubborn patient you'll ever have. When she wakes and finds out she is in the hospital and will not be discharged when she wakes she will be a force to be reckon. Trust me."

The nurse smiles, "I do not know for sure so I will send a doctor your way when we can and the doctor will explain everything they know about detective Benson injuries." I nod, that's when another nurse came out and told me that she was going to bring me to Olivia. I follow her with my parents, Liz, captain cragen and the detectives from the 1-6, and the rest of the officers in toe. She was moved down to floor 4. They others was waiting in the little waiting room their while I am waiting right next to the door, waiting for my detective to arrive.

I don't think I've ever been so relieved to see Olivia. She is currently unconscious. I watched as they bring into the room. I wait a few, buts that's when I start to panic again because they are currently screaming for a doctor. I push my way into the room, her blood pressure is rising. I know she can tell that I am in the room. The nurses try to push me out, until I scream that I can help her to just give me space and a minute. Her blood pressure keeps rising I'm so scared.


	9. Waking up and surprises

Chapter 9: Waking up and surprises

 _I don't think I've ever been so relieved to see Olivia. She is currently unconscious. I watched as they bring into the room. I wait a few, buts that's when I start to panic again because they are currently screaming for a doctor. I push my way into the room, her blood pressure is rising. I know she can tell that I am in the room. The nurses try to push me out, until I scream that I can help her to just give me space and a minute. Her blood pressure keeps rising I'm so scared._

Alex's POV

I walk over to her bed, when the doctor comes. I grab Liv's hand and put it in my. I lean down and press a brief chaste kiss to her cheek. I don't care who's watching because I know that will calm down. When my lips met cheek her blood pressure went down drastically. The doctor and nurses standing in the room just looked amazed. I sat down in the chair that was put beside her bed. The nurses checked her heart beat and then the doctors and nurses left. I want her to have contact with me other the then my hands. So I put her hand down my shirt and my bra to cradle her hand to my breast. I feel her hand move to cup it and then it was still and silent. The only noise was the constant beeping of the machines. It put me at peace know that those machines were signifying that she was still alive and her heart is still beating. I slouch in my chair and close my eyes. That's when I feel her hand move against my chest. I open my eyes hope that she was waking up. I know the doctors said she wasn't going to wake up to either later that night or tomorrow, but they didn't know my girlfriend. Her face is twitching, at first I think she is having a nightmare but that was before the most beautiful brown eyes that I have been waiting to see are look straight at me. She has a breathing tube in so she can't speak, she points to the tube and then the machine then the door. I ask her "Are you trying to tell me, that you want me to get the doctor to come remove the tube?" She nods as much as she can with the tube in her throat. I nod back, and head for the door. I search for the closest nurse and ask, "Do you know where Dr. Green is Detective Benson is awake and is requesting that the breathing tube be removed."

The nurse just stares at me blankly until she tells me, "There is no way possible that she could be awake, we have her on a heavy sedative. Are you sure she is awake?"

"Yes ma'am, very much awake. I saw her beautiful brown eyes meet mine. So can you go get Dr. Green?"

"Yes Ms. Cabot." By the look on her face she still doesn't believe. I go back into the room where detective Benson is currently occupying. It's only a few minutes before the doctor and the nurse walk in. They are stopped in their tracks because they are very much surprised when Olivia looked right at them. I just smile and say, "I told you she was awake. Do you believe me now?"

"Yes Ms. Cabot you were right. Our patient happens to be very much awake." She says with amusement in her voice.

Then it was the doctor that spoke, "Detective Benson, I hear that you would like the breathing tube removed is that right?"

Olivia nods head, the doctor then continues, "I don't have a problem with it if you are absolutely sure that you are fully able to breathe on your own." Olivia then nods again. The doctor told Alex that it would be best if she left the room because it wasn't a good sight to see a breathing tube being removed. Being Alexandra Cabot she refused and said that it was fine. The doctor doubted it but went along and removed the tube while she stand off to the side. When the tube was removed the doctor sent the nurse to go get some water because her throat would be sore for a while. When everything was unhooked that could be and taken out of the room Alex sat back down in her seat after the doctor said he will come and check in a little while. Alex just took a couple moments to just stare at the beautiful women in front of her. That is when Olivia took the chance to break the silence, "Hello beautiful, sorry about that." Typical of Olivia to apologize for hurting Alex by getting shot.

"Just try not to get shot in the future. That would be nice."

"I think I can try to manage that." This time Olivia was the one to take Alex's hand in hers. She smiled and moved more to the other side of the bed. It was a silent invite to get in the bed with her. Alex lays down carefully next to Olivia careful not to hurt her even more then she is already hurt. But she does rest her head on the detectives shoulder. Feeling a lot better than she did earlier knowing that Olivia is right here next to her, breathing, her heart is beating. She is alive. She got up thought, knowing that she had to let the detectives and every one out in the waiting room that Olivia was ok, and that they can go home and visit her tomorrow. There was a few of them she knows that will not go home but hey it was worth the try. She walks out into the waiting and announces, "Thank you all for your support, Olivia is currently awake and doing fine. She is resting right now. You all can come visit her tomorrow. There are a few of you I know won't leave but I just want to let you know that she is ok." Everyone let out a huge breath that they probably didn't know they were holding


	10. Not Happy

Chapter 10: Not very happy.

 _There was a few of them she knows that will not go home but hey it was worth the try. She walks out into the waiting and announces, "Thank you all for your support, Olivia is currently awake and doing fine. She is resting right now. You all can come visit her tomorrow. There are a few of you I know won't leave but I just want to let you know that she is ok." Everyone let out a huge breath that they probably didn't know they were holding_

Olivia's POV:

Currently I have Alex lying next to me in my hospital bed, even though her cheeks are streaked with black mascara marks from crying, even when she is dressed casual and her make-up is all messed up she still looks beautiful. She isn't sleeping, she is just happy that I am alive and able to talk to her. I can't imagine what it was like for her, and I never want her to go through that again. I just couldn't let him hurt the kids, I hope she understands. Maybe being in a relationship with a detective isn't a good idea I have one foot in the grave every day I leave my house. What if one day I don't make it home? And she has to go to my funeral. As soon as I got out of here I need to run an errand, I am going to get her a promise ring. To make sure she knows that I am serious about this. Maybe a necklace of my badge because she loves my badge. I push the nurse's button, I need to get out of this hospital. Alex hears that I push the button, she lifts her head to look at me and makes sure that I am ok. I just smile at her. Within a matter of minutes, a nurse is at my door. "Detective Benson you pressed the nurse button, is everything alright?"

"Yes ma'am I just need to see my doctor I have a few questions for him."

"I will let him know to come see you as soon as he can."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure detective." She walked out of the room. I get comfy again with Alex lying next to me, because I don't know when the doctor will be able to get out of the hospital. I close my eyes and wait for a knock at the door. It was about 15 minutes and that's when they was a small knock and in walked the doctor. "You said that you had a few questions for me Ms. Benson."

"Yes sir, do you know if I can be discharged soon."

"You were shot 3 times so you will not be discharged this week or the next we need to make sure that there isn't any chance for infection before you can go home, because if you do get an infection in one of the wounds we would need to do more surgery to get rid of the infected scar tissue. I would feel better knowing that if you do get the infection that you will be here in the hospital so we could get you right up to surgery."

"Isn't there some sort of antibiotic that will be able to fight the infection so I can go home?"

"Yes detective there is an antibiotic but even if we give it to you, I will not be discharging you."

"Why not?"

"You were shot 3 times, so no how much you argue with me I will not be releasing you. Ms. Cabot was right you are probably the most stubborn I've ever had." He says chuckling a little.

"This is ridiculous." That is when Alex steps and says in a very stern voice.

"Olivia Benson you will sit in this hospital until he is going too discharged on his terms, don't antagonize the doctor. You were shot for god's sake detective. I will not let you be discharged until you are recovered."

I cringed at the tone of her voice, she is serious but it doesn't change the fact that I want to leave this hospital. I don't need to be here. I know I was shot but why can't I be discharged later this week and be put on bed rest at my house, no but I have to sit here in a place I don't want to be. I don't care I'm going to sit here and give all of them a hard time because I don't want to be here, Alex will tell me that I am being foolish but she's not the one stuck in a hospital bed. She can go home if she wants to. I can't and once she tells me to stop being foolish I will bring that up because she really has ground to say she understands because she can go and have food that is not from the hospital and take a shower at home. She can go home and sleep in her bed if she wants to and I can't. I know she won't because she won't leave me but that's not the point.

I just keep my mouth shut and not say anything to anyone. Now I'm pissed off, all I have to do is watch TV so I guess I'll watch something. I turn on it and start flipping through the channels and stop on NCIS, it's a cool show and I do like it because it's a TV show where justice gets done every time. I can feel Alex's eyes on me but I fight the urge to look at her for now. I'm just going to sit here and watch it. If she wants to talk then so be it, but I will not start the conversation. She doesn't say anything for about 30 minutes and was irritated you can tell with the tone of her voice, "Are you really going to sit here and ignore me? I know you want to go home but that can't happen. I will not take you home until I know for sure that you will be ok. I'm sorry Olivia."

"I'm not ignoring you Alex, I'm just not happy that I can't go home. I don't like hospitals and I don't want to be here. I know I was shot that's why I am here but that doesn't change the fact that I don't to be here. There is medicine that could prevent the infection, and its not like I would do anything strenuous."


	11. stubborness

Chapter 11: Stubborness and Visitation hours.

Alex's POV

The doctor came in the room and argued with Olivia because she wants to go home. He's not discharged her and she isn't too happy about. She needs to calm down. I know she knows that she was shot and that she doesn't like hospitals but she is going to have to deal with it. Olivia is going to have to deal with it. I will try to make her stay as comfortable as possible, I'll bring her food if that's what she wants and I know all of her friends are going to come visit her. She will be okay. Right now she is currently just watching the TV and laying down. I am just glad she is ok. The doctor worried me when he said that there is a possibility of an infection, where they would have to operate again. I hope she doesn't because she only woke up a little while ago. I have a feeling that everything will be alright soon, it will go back to the way it was. I'll finally get the dinner that we didn't get to have. Plus if she needs to be released into the care of someone it means she will get to stay at my house because I want her to stay with me and I don't think she will have a problem with it. I just want her to hold me and tell me everything is going to be fine. I know she is awake and everything, but something could happen at any point that would cause her to be put in a coma again or end having to have more surgery. She is probably hungry so am I.

"Hey baby?"

"Yes baby girl."

"Are you hungry you haven't eaten since lunch and it is almost midnight?"

"A little hungry. Why are you hungry?"

"Yes, do you want me to go get something?"

"Get something from the hospital cafeteria because I don't want you to go out on your own at this time of night."

"Ok I will be right back. What do you want?"

"Anything just get me the same thing you get I am not fussy."

"Grab my wallet out of my pants it's in the back pocket."

"I can pay for our dinner Liv."

"If you say so beautiful. Hurry back I'll miss you."

I smile at her, "Ok I won't take too long I promise."

With that I walk out and take the elevator to the lobby floor there is a lot of options. I think I am going to have a salad, I will get me and Olivia a chef salad. I like salad and she told me to get her the same thing I get. I pay for it and make my way back up to the floor where our room is, I see the detective struggling to stay awake. So I don't wait outside to long because I know she wants to eat but also make sure I come back unharmed because if I take too long she will get out of bed and come look for me. I walk back into the room and she looks at me her eyes light up and now she has a smile on her face. That smiles just makes me feel so loved because she gets excited to see me. No one has ever had a smile that big other than her when I walk into the room. I see the table that the nurses would roll over the bed so she could eat. Once I set her food down along with various dressings because I didn't know which one she wanted. When she was all settled with her dinner I sat down at the chair that is beside her bed and also ate my dinner. She was the first one finished, I can that she was more than a little hungry. She pushed her table away and waited for me to finish my dinner because she wants me to lay down with her and go to sleep. I finish my dinner and discard the trash of both of our dinners, once that was taken care of she once again moved more to the side of the bed so I could lay down with her. When I lay down she covers us with a blanket I rest my head on her shoulder. I feel her arm wrap around my waist and we both fall asleep.

Olivia's POV

I wake up startled, Alex is having a nightmare. She is talking in her sleep, "Please don't shoot her. I love her she didn't do anything wrong. NOOOO! Liv stay with me honey, the paramedics are on the way. Just stay with me. You are going to be ok."

I shake her slightly, "Alex sweetie, I'm ok. I am in the hospital. I had surgery, the doctor fixed me up."

She starts coming to, that's when she opens her eyes and looks at me. She is now crying, I tell her softly, "Look at me baby girl," She shifts her gaze to look me in the eyes again, "I'm ok, I have surgery and I am getting better. I am awake, I am fine."

"I see you, I'm sorry for waking you up baby. You need your rest."

"So do you, I am fine waking up right now. You needed to wake up because you were having a nightmare."

"Are you ok? Did I hurt you?"

"No you didn't. I am perfectly fine."

"Let's go back to sleep."

We both went back to lay down and fell back asleep. Neither of us woke up until around 10.

Alex's POV:

Olivia is back arguing with the doctor, he once again said that he was not going to discharge her but instead of continuing of arguing with her, he just walked out of the room which then only made her angrier. That's when she went on a rampage, and started screaming at all the nurses that came in the room. I finally had enough of it so I screamed at her, "Stop this Olivia, you are stuck here and you need to accept it because I am not going to sit here and let you scream at them every time the doctor says that you are not going to be discharged that day. If you continue to do that I am going to walk out of this hospital until you get to your senses, because this is uncalled for. I am sorry you are stuck here I really am but nor you or I can change that. So either stop screaming or I am going home and will come to see you when you are ready to be an adult about this."

She stopped screaming and everything, she's refusing to look or talk to me right now but that's fine because there is no reason for her to be treating these people this way.


	12. Making up and visitation hours

Chapter 12: Making up and visitation hours.

 _She stopped screaming and everything, she's refusing to look or talk to me right now but that's fine because there is no reason for her to be treating these people this way._

Alex's POV

She will get over it, and if she thinks I won't walk out of this hospital she is sadly mistaken. It will take everything for me to do it but I will do it if I have to. I get out of the bed and sit in the chair next to the bed. There's no harm in a little intimidation. Although she didn't even flinch or turn to look at me when I got up, which is concerning. She is mad, if she sees me leave the hospital she won't do anything. She won't try to stop me because she will tell it's my decision whether I want to stay in the hospital with her. Right now I really don't think she would care, I mean she would but she wouldn't show it. She would just sit there with a stoic look on her face. I maintain a straight face because she did really upset but I understand where she is coming from, she doesn't like hospitals because of her childhood. I wish I could give her what she wants but I won't take the risk of something happening to her. So I turn my attention to the TV but I really get trapped in my thoughts.

 _Sitting on the couch after getting home from work. Doing the weekly crossword puzzle that I got out of the weekly newspaper. I hear the key in the door, I don't turn around I already know it is Olivia. "Hey Honey I'm home." I smile and get up from the couch. I set down the newspaper. I walked up to her and wrap my arms around her neck, she slips her arms around my waist. I look at her, it is silent. She leans in and captures my lips in a slow tender kiss. I have been wanting her all day so I don't keep t tender for long. I pulled her bottom lip and let go of it slowly. My tongue begging for permission in her mouth which she eagerly grants. Soon we are engaged in a heavy hot make out session. She is backing me up until the kitchen table hits the back of my legs. She moves her hands from around my waist to grab my butt and lifts me up onto the table. I feel like there is too much space between so I wrap my legs around her waist and pull her towards me. I connect our lips again I began unbuttoning her white button up, that's when she grabs my hands puts them so she can pull the t-shirt over my head. Once she has it off I go back to the task I had originally started. Within a few seconds her shirt is unbuttoned and her boobs are incased in a black sports bra. I stop and rake my fingernails down her chest and over abs and see the muscles quivers and flex when my fingers brush over them. I push the shirt off her shoulders, and then I practically am pulling and ripping the sports bra over her head. I send it flying somewhere near the couch. I am glad I decided to close the blinds. I feel two warm hands reach behind me and unclipped the bra I was wearing. She bends down slightly to start splaying hot open mouth kisses on my neck. I grabbed her shoulders and turn my head so she has better access, she kisses down my neck across my collarbone and up the other side of my neck. She pulls back slightly while recapturing me lips in a kiss, I feel her cup my breasts and start to knead slowly. There is soft moans coming out of my mouth, I whisper softly. "Bed." She lifts me up I once again wrap my legs around her waist as she carries me through the house and into the bedroom. She lowers me slowly onto the bed and then hovers over me on her hands. I wrap my arms around her neck and pull her head to kiss me again. Soon her hands are unbuttoning my jeans, quickly they went flying along with my underwear. She's teasing me. "Liv please." I say in a soft plea. She enters me easily with two fingers and her thumb rubbing my clit. I am moaning and they just keep getting louder and louder. I am pretty sure the neighbors can hear me screaming Olivia's name over and over._

" _Alex."_

" _Alex.'_

I am pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of her calling my name. I look at her, she can see the desire in my eyes. "Good daydream?"

"Amazing. Do you need something because you interrupted my wonderful daydream?"

"I think we have some visitors." She points towards the door and standing there is the 1-6 detectives all sporting the biggest shit-eating smug smiles. Elliot was the first to speak.

"So counselor would you like to enlighten on what made your daydream so wonderful?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I return with a smirk on my face.

"Ouch El. I would just stop while you're ahead." Then spoke up Fin.

"So how's our girls doing?"

"Well as you can see Alex is doing great, and for me I'd being doing a lot better if I wasn't here but I'm hanging on alright. How about you detectives?"

"We are doing well actually no call yet but we have been stuck on paperwork duty. Elliot is mad because he has your paperwork and his. He will get over it."

The detectives stayed around for about an hour then left to go back to work. I turned to Olivia and before I could say anything she spoke up first, "I am sorry about earlier. I just really don't like being in the hospital. I am stuck and not allowed to do anything."

"I know where you are coming from, trust me if you really didn't need to be here I wouldn't make you stay."

"I know."


	13. Hidden talent

Chapter 13: Hidden talent

Alex's POV:

"Hey Liv?"

"Yes baby girl."

"When you are discharged from the hospital, do you want to stay at my house? I'm going to take a few vacation days."

"I would love to stay at your house, if you want me there."

"Of course I want you there, I wouldn't offer and not mean it."

"Ok." I look longingly at the bed. I can tell she knows I want to crawl in the bed with her, so she scoots to one side. I get in the bed and get comfy and lay my head on her shoulder.

"I think I may have something that will make you happy."

"Really. What is it?"

"If you behave, takes your meds, not yell or scream at the doctors I will sweet talk the doctor into letting you go home early. We can stay at my house with each other, and spend time alone. Finally get to have the dinner we didn't get yesterday. So tomorrow if you do all of the things I listed I will to the doctor. Plus if anything my dad could also pulling some strings for us." She lit up like a child getting a present on Christmas. She leans in kisses me, it was sweet and gentle until her tongue was touching my bottom lip, I open my mouth and let her tongue dance with mine. Oxygen became a necessity so we both pulled back. Her eyes were black and cloudy with desire. She nuzzles my necks and I chuckle slightly because it tickles, then we go back to our resting position. She picks up the remote and puts it on a music channel, she takes my hand and intertwines our fingers. She starts singing softly, it was an old RnB song. Boyz II Men.

 _Close your eyes, make a wish_

 _And blow out the candlelight_

 _For tonight is just your night_

 _We're gonna celebrate, all thru the night_

 _Pour the wine, light the fire_

 _Girl your wish is my command_

 _I submit to your demands_

 _I'll do anything, girl you need only ask_

 _I'll make love to you_

 _Like you want me to_

 _And I'll hold you tight_

 _Baby all through the night_

 _I'll make love to you_

 _When you want me to_

 _And I will not let go_

 _'Till you tell me to_

 _Girl relax, let's go slow_

 _I ain't got nowhere to go_

 _I'm just gonna concentrate on you_

 _Girl are you ready, it's gonna be a long night_

 _Throw your clothes (Throw your clothes) on the floor (on the floor)_

 _I'm gonna take my clothes off too_

 _I made plans to be with you_

 _Girl whatever you ask me, you know, I could do_

 _I'll make love to you_

 _Like you want me to_

 _And I'll hold you tight_

 _Baby all through the night_

 _I'll make love to you_

 _When you want me to_

 _And I will not let go_

 _'Till you tell me to_

 _Baby tonight is your night_

 _And I will do you right_

 _Just make a wish on your night_

 _Anything that you ask_

 _I will give you the love of your life, your life, your life_

 _I'll make love to you_

 _Like you want me to_

 _And I'll hold you tight_

 _Baby all through the night_

 _I'll make love to you_

 _When you want me to_

 _And I will not let go_

 _'Till you tell me to_

 _I'll make love to you_

 _Like you want me to_

 _And I'll hold you tight_

 _Baby all through the night_

 _I'll make love to you_

 _When you want me to_

 _And I will not let go_

 _'Till you tell me to_

It was so sweet and very arousing. She probably knows the fact that I was wanting that to happen. If she wasn't shot that would've happen after our dinner. I've waited so long for her to make love to me and for me to make love to her, or wanting to be fucked by her. Sometimes everyone just wants to be fucked. I wanted to take her when had that kiss in my office, but we were in the real world.

Olivia's POV:

I know what she is thinking, it will happen all in good time. Right now I have things on my mind, I usually get them out by writing a poem.

"Hey Alex."

"Yes Liv."

"Could you get me a piece of paper and a pen or pencil please?" I ask shyly because I feel like an invalid. I can't get it by myself so it makes me a little upset and embarrassed.

"Of course, I will be right back." As she walks out of the door and goes into the hallway, I get my thoughts in order because I am going to write this poem for Alex and give it to her when it's done. In a few minutes she is back with a stack of papers and a pencil. She puts the table in front of me and sets down the paper and pencil. Then she sits down at the chair beside the bed so she doesn't bother probably. I start writing down my thoughts and when I am making a poem it just seems easier this way. My pencil meets the paper and I am writing.

 _I've never wanted anyone but you,_

 _I was willing to do what I had to,_

 _Because I was determined to make you mine,_

 _To be in love until the end of time,_

 _How many times I stood just observing your beauty,_

 _Waiting for the day you would love me,_

 _Little did I know you did all along,_

 _That you loved me so I then I was wrong,_

 _Even though all of the fights,_

 _I would dream about you through all of my nights,_

 _Wishing for so long for you to see,_

 _That all I wish me and you was to be,_

 _To walk with you on my arm,_

 _Keep you safe from all the kinds of harm,_

 _To one day call you my wife,_

 _Because we would be in love all of my life,_

 _All I ever wanted was you,_

 _Wondering what it would take to get through,_

 _And etch in your beautiful brain,_

 _That I will be the one to erase any of your pain,_

 _I just wanted you to say yes,_

 _Killed me with that little black dress,_

 _Waiting for you to be my girl,_

 _All these dreams my head twirl,_

 _All that matters is I have you now,_

 _I couldn't think anything but wow,_

 _Now I have you I'm never letting go,_

 _You're are stuck with me I hope you know,_

 _Victoria Ruth_

When I finish writing I handed her the paper with a smile on my face. She takes the paper and as her eyes skim the paper she smiles and gets a few tears in her eyes. She holds it to her chest and looks up at me. I push away the table, as soon as it is pushed away from the bed she gets back up on the bed. I turn my head to face but even before I can turn my head all of the way her lips are on mine. We have make out for a few minutes but before it goes any further we both stop. I rest my forehead against hers and stare into her eyes. She is the first one to speak.

"Well detective the first thing I have to say is I love you, and I didn't know that you wrote poems. You are very good at it. It was so beautiful, thank you Liv."

I cup her cheek with my hand and say, "It's my hidden talent I guess. I just sometimes when I can't express myself I write a poem because it is easier. I wrote what was on my mind." We share one more tender kiss and lay down to hold each other.


	14. Convincing Dr Green

Chapter 14: Convincing Dr. Green

 _I cup her cheek with my hand and say, "It's my hidden talent I guess. I just sometimes when I can't express myself I write a poem because it is easier. I wrote what was on my mind." We share one more tender kiss and lay down to hold each other._

Olivia's POV

I am so happy right now for numerous: I am holding the woman I love, she is going to talk to the doctor to get me out early if I behave, and I get to stay at her house with her. I don't remember being this happy in a very long time. I hope she feels the same way, she saved me. I am going to have to tell her about my scars someday. I use to self-harm a lot and so I have a lot of scars. I hope she doesn't think that I am ugly when she sees them. They are ugly but they don't define me, I got that through my head and it helped me stop. 

I look down at her, she is so beautiful. She is falling asleep. She needs it, this have been very stressful for her. It makes me feel guilty that I put her through this. It's my fault that she has been so stressed. I will make it up to her.

Alex's POV:

It's so quiet and peaceful, I have my head laying on Olivia's chest. I am falling asleep, I was trying to stay up but I don't I am going to make it. I want to stay up to talk to her, I am not going to be able to do that tonight. Within a few minutes I am asleep and having a wonderful dream

 _My back is against the wall and Olivia's body pushing me up against it, she's kissing my neck and I am like putty in her hands. Her hands around my ass kneading and grabbing. Her hands go to the hem of my shirt and pulls it over my head. Immediately her hands are all over my stomach and my breasts. My bra followed suit of my shirt. I wrap my legs around her waist, and pull her face up to mine and kiss her. My tongue running lightly across her bottom lip, begging for permission. She gladly grants it and our tongues are doing an erotic dance with the other. My hands interlock around her neck to hold myself up. She sets my down to the ground so she can take off my pants, as she is doing this my knees go weak. She wraps her around my waist to steady me. When she gets off my pants and underwear she picks me up but instead of pushing me back up against the wall she carries me through the house and into the bedroom where she places my gently on the bed. She climbs on top and pulls me up to unhook my bra. I lay back down, her hands seem to be all over me body at once. She is back to kissing my neck again. I am holding her shoulders, my nails digging down as she sucks hard on the skin on my collarbone no doubt leaving a mark. I will probably need to wear a turtleneck tomorrow. As her hands move slowly down my stomach and reaches my core, my mind becomes blank. Totally incased in the feeling that Olivia is giving my body. She trails one finger over my outer lips I moan and beg, "Liv please."_

" _Patience love." And she continues to tease me she finds my clit and circles slowly over it not giving me at real stimulation. I once again say, "Liv please."_

' _Please what baby girl?"_

" _Inside liv please."_

" _Ok baby." She pushes two fingers into me and is thrusting me softly. I need more. "Harder baby please." She gives me what I want and speeds up the pace of her thrusting. My screams and moans are getting louder, and soon the only thought in my head is Liv. My fingernails digging deeper into her shoulders probably drawing blood. She uses her thumb to rub my clit and that sends me over the edge and into a spiral of ecstasy and pure desire and pleasure. "LIVV!" I scream as my orgasm rips through my body. "Mmmm that was nice babe." It was really nice she made love to me and fucked me at the same time. I shut my thighs leaving her fingers in me. I enjoy the fullness and such intimate physical contact, she seems to fine to let me recover. As soon as I regain myself again and recover she takes her fingers out scoops me up in her arms and kisses my forehead because she knows I will fall asleep._

 _AWAKE._

I look around trying to figure out where I am, I realize we are still in the hospital. Olivia is deep asleep, she is so handsome and beautiful. As she lays here in her hospital gown look at all her muscles in her arm and shoulders, you can tell how much strength and muscle she has in her arms because her veins pop out. She is so strong and athletic, it is incredibly arousing. As I look at her arms something makes my heart stop and make me want to cry. She has cutting scars, she used to cut herself and they look recent. I never noticed, probably because she tells me everything so I don't really observe anything like that. She was so hurt that she hurt herself, I realize now that her phase of long shirts was because she had cuts. I am happy that she stopped but she probably thinks that they are ugly and I would think different of her. The only thing I feel is anger not to her but to the people that pushed her to make the choice to hurt herself. She usually tells me when something is wrong, they look really recent like healed but a couple weeks old. Maybe she has stopped because she has been busy that she hasn't really thought about what caused her to do this. I look at the clock on the wall it is 6am, I get up because Dr. Green is probably here and I told Olivia that I would talk to him. I do want her out of this hospital because I want us to have some alone time but I want to talk about her cutting. I try to be as quiet as I can while slipping out of the door. Luckily I didn't have to go too far because he was right there at the nurses. He smiled at me and walked over, "Good morning Ms. Cabot you are awake early."

"Yes, internal alarm clock for work. I had a question."

"Ok I can try to have an answer."

"How hard would it be to get Olivia out of here today? I told her that if she behaved I would talk to you, she doesn't like hospitals because of things that has happen in her childhood. I already talked with her and told her that if she was to be released that she will confined to the couch and bed. No working, exercising yet, or ant strenuous activities."

"So that is why I didn't hear any yelling when I came in, and no notes from the doctors or nurses. I think I can do that, let me go write a couple scripts. In about an hour I will have a nurse bring in the discharge papers. Is she being released in your care? And will be home with her?"

"Yes she will be released into my care and yes I have taken some of vacation days so I can be at the house with her. So I will tell Olivia what you told me and make sure she remembers what I told her."

"Ok Ms., Cabot." And with that I walk back into the room and see my detective still asleep I don't want to wake her so I sit down in the chair and wait for her to wake up so I can tell her the good news.


	15. Good news and Good byes

Chapter 15: Good news and good byes

Alex's POV

" _Ok Ms., Cabot." And with that I walk back into the room and see my detective still asleep I don't want to wake her so I sit down in the chair and wait for her to wake up so I can tell her the good news._

Olivia will be so happy when she wakes up because she is going home today. _Home…_ I like the sound of that but that won't happen anytime soon we just started this and we haven't even had our first date. She is starting to wake up, but I keep quiet. I'll let her wake up on her own. As I sit there I have a big desire to take her hand in mine. I fight it for a little while but I couldn't for very much longer so I lean forward and grab her hand to hold against mine. That is when she becomes fully awake, looks over at me and I see those big beautiful brown eyes that I love so much. She smiles a sleepy smile, I don't want to break the atmosphere so I whisper softly, "Good morning detective."

"Good morning counselor." Her husky voice due to sleep makes a shiver go down my spine. She pulls our hands up to her face and placed a gently on my knuckles. That makes me chuckle, "You're a dork sweetie."

"I know beautiful but you love me anyway."

"Very true I do love you very much."

"I love you very much to."

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I have really good news for you love."

"What is it?"

"You are leaving today." She lit up so much and made my heart fill with joy.

"Really, this isn't some sick joke?"

"No honey it's not but there is some rules for you to be able to leave ok." She shakes her head and continues to listen.

"You are released into my care, we will be staying at my house. You never have food in your fridge and you've always loved my house. You are only able to be at the couch, in my bed, the kitchen table, the recliner, or the love seat. You are not allowed to work, exercise, or strenuous activities. Ok?"

"I'll listen to anything you tell me as long as I can get out of the hospital." She is so excited and it warms my heart. I love to see her happy. I really want to be next to her. I always do, I never enjoyed anyone's company as much as I do hers. I get up and grab her bedside table because I hear the breakfast cart, and Olivia must be hungry.

About an hour and a half later, a nurse walks through the door holding a clipboard and a bunch of papers. She hands them to me and explains what I need to fill out, where I need to sign, and provide medical numbers and other such stuff. It takes me about 10 minutes to finish the paperwork because being a lawyer, I read over every sheet of paper a couple times. Once I do, I turn to liv and she is just lying there with her eyes closed I know she isn't sleeping because she snores lightly when she sleeps, for now she is resting. I hand the paperwork to the closest nurse who tells me that she will send another nurse in to unhook Olivia from all the machines and get her to a wheelchair. I walk back into the room and panic because I don't see Olivia. The covers have been moved like she got out of bed. I walk around trying to find where my girlfriend is, I noticed near the corner of the room there is a door. I knock, and hear my detectives voice "Hi beautiful I am using the bathroom I didn't want to go in the pan again. You can stop panicking I am fine, I will be right out."

"Ok, I will see you in a minute then." I take a deep breath. I sit down and wait for her to come out. This was when I had to bite back laughter because the nurse runs into the room. Liv took off the monitor so it started blaring, when she looks around she notices no one is in the bed. I feel like I would laugh if I talked so I looked and pointed in the direction of the bathroom. She laughs and says, "Oh dear, she gave us a heart attack. She should know that she can't remove the monitors without shutting them off. In that moment Detective Benson walks out of the bathroom, and looked at the two other occupants of her room. She smiles and tells the nurse, "I apologize but I really had to use the bathroom or else I would've shut them off."

"It's ok, I am just glad to see that you are the fine. I am going to go get a wheelchair and then you guys can get out of here." We both shake our head and then I turn back to liv.

"I nearly fainted baby, I thought something happened." She walks to stand in front of me.

"I'm sorry I just really had to use the bathroom I would've waited to tell you if I could." She wraps her arms around me and embraces, I smell the cologne she wears. I enjoy being in her arms. Her head is over mine so I turn pick my head up and press a kiss to the bottom of her chin. She smiles. We hold each other until the nurse comes in with the wheelchair, we don't notice her at first. She must have been there a few minutes because when we turned around she was standing there with a small smile splayed on her face and tears in her eyes. She speaks, "I'm glad to see that love like that still exists. Here is your wheelchair you ladies are free to go." The doctor walks in right after the nurse walks out. He looks right at Olivia and says sarcastically, "Boy am I so glad to get rid of you."

She smirks and replies, "What's the matter Doctor, you can't handle a simple NYPD detective."

"Your stubborn contradicts you being simple detective. I have a page of complaints from nurses that didn't know you and only heard your yelling. The comments are great."

"I don't like hospitals."

"I know detective, go home rest, and spend time with your girlfriend."

"I will Dr. Green, have a good day. Good bye."

"You too. Good bye detective." Olivia sits down in the wheel chair and I push her out to the parking lot where Elliot was waiting, I guess the doctor called him. I help Olivia into the car and we make our way back to my house.


	16. Domestic Bliss

Chapter 16: Domestic Bless

" _You too. Good bye detective." Olivia sits down in the wheel chair and I push her out to the parking lot where Elliot was waiting, I guess the doctor called him. I help Olivia into the car and we make our way back to my house._

Alex's POV:

I helped Olivia in the car. Nothing so far has made me happier than the look on her face when she fully believed that we were going home. It didn't take long to get to my house, I don't live to far from the hospital. Elliot grabs the bag that contains her badge, gun, shoes, and everything else that wasn't covered in blood. I help Olivia out of the car, I hand Elliot my keys to open the door while I walk Olivia into the house. The closest place for her to sit down is the couch so that is where we walk to. Once she is sitting on the couch comfortably. I head into the kitchen to get her a drink then realizing the time I call out, "Hey liv are you hungry?"

"A little."

"What do you want to eat?"

"It doesn't matter to me." She tells me.

"Ok." I was planning on making myself a sandwich so I will make her one to. It was just a simple sandwich. I finished and walk back into the living room to see the brunette angel on my couch just waiting patiently. I sit down next to her and give her the plate that has her lunch on it. We eat with some small talk. When we finish I take our plates and throw them away. I take back the seat next to her that I was sitting in earlier. She looks at me and smiles, then she wraps me up in her arms. I lean back into her chest. I am in a state of must needed rest so I let myself fall asleep in her arms. Before I am fully asleep I place a kiss on the underside of her jaw and say, "I love you Liv."

"I love you to princess." She kisses me on my forehead and I fall into the abyss of dreams.

Olivia's POV:

Alex is asleep laying against me. She needs to sleep she has been through a lot within the past few days. Her body and mood seems to be more relaxed than when we were in the hospital but it obviously due to the fact that I am out of the hospital. She was so worried about. I noticed the necklace around her neck and that reminds me I need to go get her the necklace and ring. I love her so much and I want to make sure she knows how serious I am about our relationship. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I am never letting go, I wouldn't be who I am without her. I never felt so good unless I am with her. She makes me the happiest I have ever. I yawn and realize that I am also so tired. I get comfy then rest my head on top of hers and also fall asleep.

Alex's POV

About an hour and a half later, I wake up. I notice that Olivia has also fallen. I detangle myself from her and go to the bathroom. When I finish and walk back to the living room, I see Olivia I didn't expect her to be awake. She thought so and said, "I woke when I felt you got up off the couch."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok sweetie. I am glad I woke up because if I was still sleeping I'd probably have a real hard time sleeping tonight."

"Do you want to watch TV or something?"

"Yes TV would be nice. What do you want to watch?"

"Anything really. You chose."

"Ok." She picks up the remote and flips through the channels and once again chooses NCIS

"You really love that show don't you know?"

"Yes I love it no matter how many times I've watched every single episode of all seasons."

"I can imagine." We sit down and watch numerous episodes until it becomes dinner time. I get up and head into the kitchen to make dinner. I think tortellini with an oil and vinegar base. Simple dinner because I don't want to make something her stomach can't handle. We sit down and eat dinner and just enjoy the domestic bliss.


	17. the wonderful dream and the nightmare

Chapter 17: My wonderful dream and then a nightmare

" _I can imagine." We sit down and watch numerous episodes until it becomes dinner time. I get up and head into the kitchen to make dinner. I think tortellini with an oil and vinegar base. Simple dinner because I don't want to make something her stomach can't handle. We sit down and eat dinner and just enjoy the domestic bliss._

Alex's POV

We are still currently on the couch watching TV. I am perfectly fine sitting here with her on the couch tonight. I don't mind wherever we are as long as I am able to be near her. I almost lost her. I know she is ok and she is alive, but I keep running the situation through my mind. I keep hearing Elliot's voice on the phone play through my head. I keep thinking about sitting in the waiting room hoping that she will be ok. Seeing her in the room for the first time. I remember them calling the doctor to come help because something went wrong, but I helped her. I saw the machine that kept track of her heartbeat through the time she was sleeping telling me that she was alive and was going to survive. I like this feeling of her being at my house, but not like for a few hours and then going home. She will be staying here 24 hours. I like the fact that she will be here constantly. Just me and her together. After a few more episodes I notice the time and look over to see her dozing off. She is sleepy. I get up and offer her my hand she takes it. When she gets up we walk to my room together. When she lays down I head into the kitchen and grab two glasses of water for the both of us. I get back to my room then place both of the glasses on the bed side table. I walk to the other side of the bed and get in beside her. I roll close to her and snuggle into her side. She wraps her arms around me and we fall asleep.

 _I just got home from work and I am cooking dinner and waiting for Olivia to come home. I've missed her and have been thinking about her all day long. She brought me lunch and she look so sexy with her plain white shirt, leather jacket, black belt, black pants, and her gun. I don't know what it is about her when she wears her gun. It gives off a sense of safety and protection. She smiles as she sets down the lunch on my desk and we eat with some small talk. When she cleans up she leaves and goes back to her job as I go back to mine. After lunch it took all of me to be able to concentrate on my paperwork because all these dirty thoughts of what Olivia could do to me tonight crept into my mind. I put dinner on low and head into the bedroom. I want to surprise Olivia. I went to the store the other day and pick up a matching bra, panty, and clipping stocking set. All the contents of my sexy outfit is lacey, she loves the way lace looks on me she once told me. I put back on clothes but instead of my work attire I decide to put on a casual skirt and a tight t-shirt. I go back to finish dinner. Once it is finished I put it on our plates, place them on the table. She walks in not to long after I set the table. We eat our dinner then she cleans up. We have a rule whoever cooks doesn't have to clean up. I wait patiently in the bedroom for her to finish. She walks in the bedroom to see me on the bed. She walks over and stands in front of me. She bends down to give me a kiss, I in that moment wrap my legs around the back of her thighs and pull her closer. I unwrap my legs, stand up, and push her down to sit on the edge of the bed. Once she is sitting I straddle her lap and wrap my arms around her neck. She wraps her arms my waist and we start making out. She reaches down for the hem of my shirt and pulls it off. I take the opportunity to push her jacket off her shoulders. I felt two strong hands cup my breasts that are incased in a red lacey bra. She licks her lips and lets out a soft whimper when she hears me moan. She places her mouth on my neck and starts splaying hot open mouth wet kisses all over my neck while reaching behind me to unclasp my bra. When that item of clothing is out of her way she cups them once again but this time instead of just holding them she kneads them lightly. Every few seconds rolling her fingers over my nipples. I whimper when I feel her warm hands leave my body. She picks me up and lays me down then gets on top of me. I push her up so I can pull her shirt over her head. She has on a black sports, she takes off that. I feel shivers go down my back as I rake my fingernails over her abs and watch as the muscles quiver at my touch. She pushes me down and connects our lips once again. This time running her hands up and down my sides. I moan once again when her hands go to button and zipper on my skirt. Once that goes flying along with the shirt and bra earlier. She looks down to observe my outfit and looks me in the eye, I observe that her eyes are almost black. She says with such a husky voice, "Excited to see me counselor?"_

" _Always detective. You have been on my mind all day." There was no more conversation after that. She unclips the top of the stocking to slide my panties down my legs. The moment her fingers trail through my core I let out a loud moan. Oh the effects this woman has on me. Dear lord it feels wonderful. She is rubbing lazy circles on my clit. There isn't enough stimulation and I don't like it. I thrust my hips to silently let her know that I want more, that I need more. She gets the message and goes down a little lowers. She circles my entrance and then swiftly fills me with two fingers. I moan and as she keeps up a steady pace, I keep moaning and screaming. I am so close. My hips are going wild and Olivia speeds up until my orgasm rips through like a tidal wave of pleasure. My eyes are snapped shut as she rides out the waves with me._

Suddenly I jerk awake feeling the bed shake and mumbling. I look over and Olivia is thrashing around saying, "please don't hurt her, I'll do anything just let her go. You can take me just let her go."

I put my hand on her arm and say softly, "Olivia, you are safe. I am safe. Everything thing is okay. We are at my house in my room. You are okay."

She starts waking up after a few seconds and mumbles again, "Alex?"

"Yes baby I am right here. You had a bad dream."

"Dream? More like nightmare."

"I know honey. Take a drink there is water next to you on the table." She takes a drink. I ask, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not right now. Maybe in the morning


	18. Please Help Me Forget Alex?

Chapter 18: Help me forget

" _Not right now. Maybe in the morning."_

Alex's POV

It was the morning I really want to talk to Olivia about her nightmare but I know she will talk to me when she is ready. She knows how to deal with things by herself but I want to make sure she knows I am here for her. She has the detectives also but I want to make sure she trusts me with everything. I want her to know that I will be here for her no matter what. I do want her to talk to me about her self-harm, because it is concerning to me. She was hurting herself and I don't want her to do that. She is so kind, beautiful, intelligent, compassionate, humble, and sweet. I think she doesn't feel that she is that great. I know I'm not one who assumes but that is all I can do without her telling me what is going on. I get out of bed quietly and let her get as much sleep as she can. When I go into the kitchen I want to make breakfast but I don't know what she wants. She isn't a picky eater at all, I just want to make something that she likes. I decide on pancakes, coffee, fresh fruit, and more coffee. She is a detective after all, she can't live without her coffee. It doesn't take long to make breakfast but I was trying to make it slow so she could get the sleep she needs. When it is done I go into the room to see that she is awake and is sitting on the bed. It looks like she just woke up, it's quite the sight to see. She smiles at me and says, "Good morning counselor."

"Good morning as well detective." She gets up slowly. I walk out of the room and into the kitchen she follows suit. She walks out and when we reach the end of the hallway she says, "I smell coffee."

"Yes you do, you can't live without your coffee."

"Hey now, yes I can. I just prefer not to."

"Keep telling yourself that." She sees that I made breakfast…and coffee.

"Wow, you went all out this morning."

"No I didn't just a simple elegant breakfast. I wanted you to have a good breakfast. Not just coffee and donuts. That I know you have."

"How do you know that?"

"A little birdie that I have watch you to make sure you are ok."

"You have someone following me. You are something else."

"Yes I am, now shush and eat your breakfast."

"Yes ma'am."

We ate breakfast with minimal talking because we were both really hungry. After breakfast and cleaning up we sat on the couch and discussed what our plans were for the next few days once she can leave the house and go out for an hour or two at a time. They decided that they were going to wait a few days before they would go out just to be safe. Olivia decided that she didn't want to watch TV. She took a few minutes to think about what she wanted to do, she didn't know what she could do. She asks Alex, "What can I do?"

"Anything you want, as long as it is not strenuous. Or could cause you injury. You can listen to music. I have puzzles for when I get bored, crosswords, word searches, you can write more poems, play games on my iPad or on your phone."

"Will you do a puzzle with me?" She asks me shyly

"Yes I will." I walk over to the closet and pulls put a puzzle. Once I gets it down I brings it into the living room. I set it on the coffee table. Olivia looks at the puzzle, opens the box and dumps it out of the coffee. As she begins to search through the pieces, she starts talking. "I can't wait until I can go out, be outside, workout, and go back to work."

"I know honey, but you need to take the time you need to recover. So when you go back to work you will be all better. I want you to be 110% before you go back to work."

"I know. I just don't like being kept."

"I know." We work on the puzzle for about an hour before we finish it. She sits back against the couch, and I curl next to her, being careful not to cause her any discomfort. My face is tucked in the crook of her neck. Her head resting on mine. We just hold each other for a while. I end up falling asleep in the safety of her arms. When I wake up she is the one asleep. I continue to sit here in her arms. I observe her, all the veins that pop out in her arms and legs from all the strength and muscle that is there. The way she is laying is pulling her shirt flat against her core where I can ogle the delicious 6 pack of abs that are there. She is so strong, fast, and graceful all at the same time. She isn't the youngest on the unit but she is in better condition than the youngest. If she is off of work and she doesn't answer the door, she is definitely at the gym at the precinct. She runs 4 miles every other day and on Saturdays she runs 5 miles. She is pure beauty. She is so kind. She is probably the nicest person you'll ever meet.

I get caught up in my thoughts that my fingers trickle across her abs and I didn't realize she woke up. She doesn't make any move to stir me out of my thoughts. The only reason I was pulled out of my thoughts is because I hear a soft whimper and then a small moan escape her lips. I look up and search for the chocolate orbs, I didn't find them what I found was big black pupils dilated from desire. The look of lust and desire in her eyes makes all the moisture in my body go south. She leans down a little and captures my lips with hers. I feel her tongue slide over my bottom lips. She is requesting me to open my mouth and I happily obliged.

I still want her to tell me about her nightmare so I pull back, and ask softly. "Will you tell me about your nightmare?"

"After I just want you to help me forget."

"Are you sure it won't hurt you?"

"No I need it, I want to forget about for a little while. Please Alex help me forget for a little while?"

"Ok." I grab her hand and lead her to the bedroom.

 **Okay guys I need your help, I have a few ideas of what I want to do but what would you guys think about me creating the Cabot family, a couple traumatic events, a wedding between the lovely ladies, and children. Having something big happen which causes an stir in the girls life that will eventually pan out. Yes or no with a sex scene? I'm open to all ideas** I love feedback and I want to please you guys tel me what you guys want to see happen between these girls. ~ Cabson23


	19. You are all I ever wanted

Chapter 19: You are all I ever wanted. Thank you.

" _Ok," I grab her hand and lead her to the bedroom._

Without any words being said and the sexual tension rising, the rooms just seems to be getting hotter my body is on fire just from the thought of Olivia Benson. I help her down on the bed and make sure she is comfortable.

I nip at her hips with my teeth, gently running my hot, soft tongue over the area to soothe it. I work my way up to body but i pass her breasts, i continue going up but then stop at her neck, I start kissing, licking, biting at her neck. Her breaths are increasing. She's breathing hard, her eyes are shut, mouth is open with little moans and whispers. Occasionally saying my name in between moans. Now when i start going down this time i stop and pay attention to her ravishing breasts. I capture one nipple in my mouth and start to suckle.

I can hear something going on in my kitchen near the front door. I shake Liv, "Liv, someone's out there please go check."

"I will be right back, lock the bedroom door until i come and tell you everything is ok."

I shake my head yes as she leaves my room I close and lock the door. I stand out of the looking way. I am hiding where my closet doors are. All of a sudden i hear Olivia, "What the hell."

 _I don't know if it's bad that i wish it would've been an intruder instead._

"Well i heard you were hurt and i thought maybe i should check on in to see if my best friend is ok." Comes from the familiar drawl of the one and only Abigail Carmichael.

"How did you even know i was at Alex's?"

"I have a little birdie that tells me information when i need information."

"Whatever can you give me a few minutes to go put clothes on."

"Well why don't you have any clothes on, this isn't your house."

"I don't need to explain myself to you."

Olivia screams for me, "Hey Alex it's ok, it's just Abby."

I come out from the bedroom, "Why the hell do you think you can just show up at my door without any call or text. You don't know whether or not i want people to be over my house."

"Because I have still have a key."

"That doesn't give you the right to just come in. You don't live here so you you can't do that." I sound so serious but I'm just trying to rile her up for interrupting my previous activities. Liv, is probably just as frustrated as I am. What is surprising about it, she doesn't even look it. I guess having her cop training does come in handy in situations like this. Abby on the other hand is standing there with the biggest shit-eating grin on her face. She probably knows what's going on, but that doesn't mean we have to tell her. She's rocking on her heels, waiting for us to tell her something.

 _She's not going to get it easy._

POV Abby Carmichael

 _Olivia Benson, in nothing but a robe. Was in the bedroom with Alex who she has been in love with for like 6 years. I guess this little experience has brought them closer together. Let's see what we can find out._

"Well howdy Alex, looking sexy as ever."

"Thanks, what do you want?"

"Information, tell me what I want to hear"

"I don't have anything for you."

"You are a horrible liar sweet cheeks. I think you have a lot of information that take my interest."

Olivia jumps in and asks, "So how are you, big shot federal lawyer."

"I'm fine thank you for asking but don't change the subject on me, I'm not a perp you can outsmart."

"Don't worry "Abby I don't think you are a perp I can outsmart, you're more like the lawyer i can outsmart."

"And, how do you think you can do that?"

"I have a lawyer on my side that beat you on the LSAT's." Olivia said with a laugh.

"1 point Cabot, 1 point."

Now Alex jumps back in, "Doesn't matter how many points all that matters is that I beat you."

"Whatever ."

"But on a serious note, How's DC treating you?" Alex asks.

"I'm doing good, but Serena and I aren't doing so well with the whole long distance thing."

"I'm sorry Abs. Don't worry about it too much you guys are perfect together you just need to figure everything out with you." Alex comforts Abby.

"Thanks Alex."

"No problem."

Olivia jumps back into the conversation, "Ok so anyway, anyone want coffee?"

"I would love a cup of coffee." Alex says

"Me too, Benson."

Olivia leaves the room to go make a pot of coffee. I turn my head back to Alex and ask in a soft whisper, "Are you guys a thing?

"Yes, but we are in the very early stages. I'm telling you but you aren't allowed to say anything until either she tells you by herself or with you ask and she tells."

"Ok, ok you let me have no fun." Abby replies fake pouting.

"I don't know if Olivia wants to be public yet."

"Ok Cabot i won't push any buttons until she tells me."

"You better keep your word on tat because i have New York's Finest in my condo, if i tell her to she will and if she doesn't i will. Don't forget i know how to operate many of different weapons. Do not underestimate me."

"I know, no need to threaten my life."

"I do though, I've known you for a very long time."

"Ok you win."

As I say finish my last statement. Olivia walks back into in the room, "What did Alex win now?"

'Still explaining about the whole key and door and walking in, it was wrong of me to do that so i was telling her that she was right."

"I don't believe you but whatever no need to waste precious time, what i really want to know is how you knew. Who's the little birdie? Are they in they DA's office or in the precinct?""

"Well i have one from, did you forget that i use to work there."

"Oh i haven't forgotten, everyday i wake and be thankful you don't because then i don't have to deal with any of your bullshit."

"Ouch that comment hurt Benson."

"Come back later and call before you show up, and give me my key." Alex demanded.

"Ok, ok i get it, i know when I'm not wanted." I hand her the key, and leave.

"Are you ok Liv?"

"Yes i'm fine."

"I love you."

"I love you too, I always will, you are all i ever wanted, and you are the te one i'll want forever."


	20. Coming out comes with an interrogation

Chapter 20: Coming out, the Abby interrogation.

" _I love you too, i always will, you are all I ever wanted, and you are the one i will want forever."_

POV Alex

"Oh Olivia I feel the same exact way. Since i laid eyes on you."

'I never thought i would one day sit on your couch after confessing my love they other day, now with you being my beautiful girlfriend."

"Well it's happening."

"Yes it is." She says to me."

"Hey liv, i have a question to ask you."

"Ok shoot."

"Abby asked me earlier about us and i didn't tell anything. Would it be alright to tell her?"

"Of course she's my best friend. Can I do it though?"

"Yes i was going to have you do it anyway, I don't really like telling Abby things because when i tell her I get the teasing worse than if you tell her."

"That is very true Counselor."

"Well Detective, I am kind of hungry. Chinese takeout?"

"Always."

I pull my phone out and I dial the number, Olivia starts laughing at me.

"What are you laughing at?"

"The fact that you have te chinese take out number memorized."

"Hey! i am good with numbers."

"Yea that's the reason, or you just order from there so many times you don't even need to look at the number on the menu."

"What do you want?"

"Surprise me."

I go in the other room to call and get up some food.

"I need two orders of General Taos chicken spring rolls both with white rice and extra soy sauce on the side."

"Thank you, the address is.."

"I know the address Ms. Cabot you order from here all the time. You are our number 1 customer, this one is on the house."

"Thank you, see you when you get here."

"Have a good day ."

"You too."

I walk back out into the living room and she is just sitting there, her head is back and her eyse are closed."

"Are you just going to stand there and look?"

"I didn't know you knew i was standing there."

"I do, I am a Detective you know. I'm trained to know when someone comes in the room but i knew it could only be you so i didn't feel the need to open my eyes."

"I see, well the food will be on its way in a few minutes."

"Ok, because i am also hungry."

"Well lucky for you they are only a few blocks."

"Great."

"Now why are still standing there when you could be here sitting with me."

I walk over and sit next to her on the couch. I lean my head on her shoulder. She puts her head on my head. And we just sit there contently. No words being said just simply being together. It wasn't long before my doorbell rang.

I get up and start heading to the door.

Olivia looks puzzled.

"Where's your money to pay for the food?"

"It's on the house the guy said."

"And the only reason they would do that is because you order there a lot."

"Ok so what if i do."

"Nothing i just really like being right."

"Watch yourself Detective."

"Don't make me put you in contempt."

"Promise?"

I roll my eyes and go to the door. I get the food give the guy a tip and bring the food back to the couch. I take the containers out of the back and hand one to LIv. And the other one i take for myself.

"How did you know which one is mine?"

"I got you the same thing as me."

"Ah, ok well what is ti?"

"You, Detective told me to surprise you so why don't you open the container and see."

She opens the container.

"Looks good smells good. Let's eat."

We ate out food. When we were both done i went over the movie cabinet. I ask Olivia, "What movie do you want?"

"I don't care, just a classic movie."

"How about A Few Good Men?"

"Sounds great, investigations and courtroom drama."

I put in the movie turn on the TV and snuggle up next to her. As the movie is nearing the end, my phone rings. It is Abby. "Hey at least she called this time."

"Howdy Y'all."

"Hey Abby."

"I am picking up pizzas and i'm coming with serena and the guys from the precinct."

"Ok i will see you when you get here."

About 20 minutes later, there is a knock at the door.

"At least she knocks."

I open the door, it makes sense as to why there was a knock and they didn't just walk in because it was Elliot thay knocked. Abby is behind them holding like 4 pizza's. I open the door to let them in, i say hi to all of them. They all give me a hug except the over excited one holding 4 pizza's.

She goes straight the the kitchen to put the down the pizza's. She runs over to me and gives me a hug. I'm startled as to why she is so happy. I grab two plates. I put some pieces of pizza on the plates for me and Olivia. I go and sit down. Hand Olivia her plate, waiting patiently for Abby to come sit down so i can question the happiness that is boiling out of her like a water in a kettle.

"So why are you so happy Abigail?"

"I got a job back in the DA's ofice, I'm moving back to New York."

"What happen to DC?"

"I realized that all of my close friends, my best friend, and my girlfriend all live in NewYork. I was in DC for a really long time, I had my time being a big shot but i really want to be home."

"I'm so excited for you Abby."

"But what are you going to do for housing."

"Me and Serena have discussed it once i go back to DC and resign I'm going to get all of my clothes and stuff. I'm moving in with her. We have been apart for too long. I want to be closer to her and i don't think you can get any closer when you are sleeping nex to her in bed at night."

"I'm happy for you, but does this really mean I have to deal with you all the time."

"Oh sweet cheeks, you betcha. I can't wait."

"I'll be up here in less than two weeks."

"Ok, so we have some good news too. Especially for you Abby becausei think you wanted this information more than anyone in this room."

"Are you really telling me what i want to know?"

"Yea but it's only because i don't want to hear you nagging us. I can't handle you when you are living in DC and visiting here. Now you are moving back here it'll be even worse. Alex and I are in a serious relationship." Olivia states with a smile on her face

Abby jumped so high you would've thought won the lottery or something. Everyone congratulated us and Abby was sitting on the couch singing, "I knew it would happen, it will happen one day, my two best friends are together, let's all shout hooray."

"Wow Abby you have some serious skill."

"Thanks, but enough about me i want to hear all the details."

"We never said we would give you full access we just decided to tell you."

"Oh you're no fun, So when did it happen, how did it happen? Tell me tell me tell me/"

"Nope Carmichael, you are getting any details."

"Fine but if you find letters of all the things i can think about having to do with yout too in your mailbox. It's because you won't tell me anything."


	21. Doctors and good news

**There is a time jump it's only been a few days since she got out of the hospital but to speed it up instead of boring you too death with chapters of everyday leading up to this. Now it has been 3 weeks she got shot. ~Cabson23**

Chapter 21: Doctors and good news

" _Fine but if you find letters of all the things i can think about having to do with yout too in your mailbox. It's because you won't tell me anything."_

When they all left it was around 10:00, i said to Olivia. "We should get some sleep babe, someone has doctors and physical therapy tomorrow."

"Yea I'm a little tired, I need all of my energy for that tomorrow." They each take turns in the bathroom getting ready for bed. Alex goes first and when she finishes she goes in. She wait to see what side of the bed she would be most comfortable to sleep in because of her injury. She picks the right side of the bed we both lay down under the blanket and I snuggle up to her. We both fall asleep very quickly they guess the day just got caught up to them and they didn't realize how tired they are. Alex wakes up first and slips out of the bed to go get her pain medicine. She puts it on the nightside next to the bed and a cup of water. Alex goes back into the kitchen to start the pot of coffee. Olivia wakes up a little later comes out and thanks Alex for putting her pain meds on the nightside table. She grabs a mug to pour coffee but Alex had stopped her because she has already made her cup of coffee. She takes the coffee mug and thanks her. Goes to the couch to enjoy her coffee. When her coffee was finished she went into Alex's room to start getting ready, realizing that she could not shower she grabs a facecloth. Begin to wash the parts of her body where she could without disturbing or without getting the wounds wet. When she had finished she brushed her teeth and did her hair. She leaves the bathroom to go get dressed. She called for Alex because she couldn't get the shirt on comes in and helps then after she is done she goes into the bathroom to go get ready. Olivia goes to the couch and waits until Alex is finished getting ready. About 25 minutes later Alex walks out in a white shirt, blue skinny jeans, and white chucks. No business outfit or fancy suit just Alex in casual clothing. It is definitely a surprise to Olivia because whenever she was going out even if she did have court she dressed fancy but too fancy. There's no way to really describe it but Olivia definitely like this side of Alex. They eat a little breakfast and get in the car, Alex drives to the doctors office. They get up to the 3rd floor, and while Alex sits down Olivia goes and checks in so the doctor can come out and call her in. She is really hoping to get back on at least desk duty because Alex goes back in 2 days and she is going to drive herself crazy.

Doctor Lynch comes out to get her. "So I heard you have sustained multiple gunshot wounds to your body."

"Yes, it's been about 3 weeks."

"Ok Olivia, I am going to do a test to see how fast the recovery was and see if you regained most of your strength back. Then you going up 1 floor for physical therapy with Dr. Macari."

"So what do you think?"

"I think you are good to go back to work, but you are not allowed out in the field. I do want to confer with the physical therapist disagrees with me, I want you to go with what he says, because after he does the physical therapy with you he should know more than I do."

Alex thanks the doctor and Olivia says, "So there is a chance that I will not be returning to work?"

"Yes, I am sorry that's probably not what you wanted to hear."

"Yea but all I can do is hope for the best."

The doctor gave Olivia another prescription but these were only for as needed. They left that floor and went up one. Once again Olivia signed in and waited. It took a little longer than expected but once they got in there. Olivia went through a series of strength tests and other checks to see how she is moving. The doctor said, "You are moving good, but I want you to take a few more days."

Olivia's face fell, and Alex saw it. She felt really bad. It's just desk duty what's the harm in that. Alex spoke up, "Doctor, the only thing she would be doing is sitting at a desk filling out paperwork."

The doctor thought for a minute, he looks at the Detective seeing the hopeful look on her face. "Ok but you have to promise me that's all you're doing. No interrogating. Sitting doing paperwork and making phone calls."

Alex replied, "She will, even if i have to handcuff her legs to her desk that's where she will stay until she is to go home."

"And I don't want you going home too late. I also don't want you driving so if Alex you could pick her up and drop her off that would great. But that also means you can't be working to late because I want her to continue to get more good nights of sleep before I up the PT until she can get back on full duty."

Olivia told the doctor. "I plan on getting back on full duty in 4 weeks."

"I think you can make it. But I am telling you that before you going back to work I am going to have you do a series of workouts if you pass I will sign off on the papers but if you fail any part of that you will have an extension of 3 days until you can complete and pass all of my workout."

"You got it doc."


	22. Hard work and Determination

Chapter 22: Hard work

" _I think you can make it. But I am telling you that before you going back to work I am going to have you do a series of workouts if you pass I will sign off on the papers but if you fail any part of that you will have an extension of 3 days until you can complete and pass all of my workout."_

" _You got it doc."_

Alex and I went home, I am so happy. I am thankful Alex stuck up for me. I didn't think that Alex would go against what the doctor had said. She must have known how much it really means me. I hate sitting at home and she knows that. I ask, "Can we stop at my house so I can grab some stuff?"

"Of course."

When we get to my house I go in my bedroom and grab some weight, clothes, and some movies that I don't think Alex has. It doesn't take me very long because I already know what i want. About 10 minutes later I just locked up my house and we are back in Alex's car heading back to her house. We don't live that far apart. As soon as we get back I grab a glass of water and head to her bedroom. I take out a pair of workout clothes. Go back to the living room, I am surprised as to what I see. I guess she is a mind reader, because the couch and coffee table pushed aside giving me space to do some exercises. I give her a puzzled look, "How did you.."

"I know you. If you are determined there is nothing going to stand in your way. I just made it easier for you. Now don't go hurting yourself please."

"I won't. Thanks babe."

"I will be right here just in case."

"Ok." I workout for about an hour and then Alex says, "You've been working out awhile you should stop for the night. Just to be careful."

"Ok, babe. I'm going to go take a shower. I still need help. Could you help me?"

"Of course I can, how about you start the shower while I go grab us some clothes."

"Sounds great."

I head to the bathroom to start the shower, I turn back to see if she entered the room. She did and right now she was bent over getting clothes out of her the draw. _Damn she has a nice ass,_

POV Alex

 _This is interesting, she was obviously checking me out. Let's see if will catch me sneaking up on her before she comes out of her daydream._

I walk up very quietly so she doesn't hear me move. I am standing in front of her, whilst she is still in her little daydream. I snap my fingers next to her ear very quietly, just enough to bring her back to reality. Her eyes focus in and she almost jumoed back until she realized it was me. I started laughing really hard, she thought it was funny too. We are both laughing but I am the first to speak up, "Enjoying your daydream Detective."

"Very much Counselor."

"Well if you would be as to so kind and start the shower, if you did it when I ask you too it would already be warm. But no you had to have a little fantasy."

'What were you thinking about?"

"I plead the fifth."

"You can't plead the fifth Detective you won't say anything to incriminate yourself."

"Not by law, but by society."

"You're gonna have to do better than that."

"You know that shower is just becoming more appealing as we are standing here."

"I'm sure it is. Don't think I will forget about this Detective. I have my ways to figure out what is going on in your mind."

"Yea, cause you're a mind reader. Now can we please get in the shower? I'm sweaty and gross and I need to clean myself. I feel gross."

"Ok." I put our clothes on the sink while the water is heating up we both get undressed. When we finally get in the shower it is hot but not hot. If it too hot if will hurt the wounds on Olivia. We take about a 20 minute shower because Olivia wanted to wash her hair and because of the length it didn't take long. We get out, dry ourselves off and put on our clothes. Olivia goes and locks up the house, turns off all the lights, and puts her service weapon on the nightstand like she always does. Just to be careful. We fall asleep, we slept great. This time Olivia was up first and was already in the living room working out. I just smile and shake my head. I find hilarious that she is up this early, already working out. I guess she really is that determined. Well while i pour myself a cup of coffee, i hear her heavy breathing and it makes me wonder how long she has been working out because the bed was cold when i first woke up so I am guessing about an hour or over. I go and sit at the kitchen table with my coffee and the two pieces of toast I made. I usually have a light breakfast like poached eggs but I am feeling a bit more hungry than usual. She looks over and takes out the headphones that I didn't even know she was wearing. She said, "Good morning babe. How did you sleep last night?"

"I slept fine. How did you sleep?'

'Wonderful."

"How long have you been working out?"

"Almost an hour and a half."

"Do you want me to make you some breakfast?"

"I could go for some toast and eggs."

"Coming right up, why don't you take a break."

"I'm going to right now after I finish my reps of sit-ups and then I am going to go wash up."

"Would you like me to pour you a cup of coffee to go with your breakfast?"

"Yes please."

"I see you are really put in a lot of hard work."

"If i plan to be back when I want to be back then i need to put in the hard work."

"Very true Detective. Are you in any pain?"

"A little but nothing that I can't handle."

"Ok, you go wash up and I'll have your breakfast done in a little bit. If you need to there is some Advil in the medicine cabinet."

"Ok thanks babe."


	23. Follow ups

**Time jump again guys.**

Chapter 23: Surprises and Follow ups.

Olivia has been working out every morning and afternoon since she went to the doctor well tomorrow we have another doctor's appointment. I think he will be pleased to see that she has been doing her best. She is getting stronger and being able to do more things with assistance and pain. I am so proud of her, she is doing so good. I guess she really does love her job. But because she has gone back to work, she works out really early in the morning i honestly don't know how she can stay awake all day. I can barely stay awake if i get up any time before 6:30 She gets up works out, takes a shower and heads to work, then in the afternoons when i pick her up and we get home she works out again. I can't believe how much progress she's made within these past few days. I think knowing that she is getting stronger and her improving is getting her closer to the goal that she set with the doctor. She's more happy now, when we leave for work she has a smile on her face and when she comes home from work she still has a smile on her face. I didn't know she was going to cheer up this fast. I Am just as happy for her. Today when i picked her up from work, she still had that smile that could brighten up this whole town. Anyone whoever came in contact with her she has changed their life for the better, I can't even count how many people who have come back just to thank her for all the things she has does for them and their families. She is amazing with kids, it's made me think a lot on how much I really want to have kids with her. I can't wait for my parents to meet her, I can't wait for my whole family to meet her i hope they love her almost as much as I do. She really is a sweetheart, she is very polite. She is like any lesbians dream woman. Dominant yet gentle, kind, big heart, butch, athletic, strong, and has a great sense of style. I can't want to find out what she is like in bed. I remember the Daniel Guan case, what she doesn't know is that i wrote my whole closing statement about her. I obviously didn't put her name in it but i hope she knew it was for her because Daniel Guan;s father was a rapist then Daniel became a rapist also because Daniel's biological father raped his mother. He was trying to hide behind the fact that he was exposed to it as a young child and that his mother hated him every day because he looked just like his father. For anyone who knows the story of Olivia Benson, you would know that her mom was raped and she was the product of it. Although her mother hated her, as Olivia grew up and instead of doing bad things and blaming it all of her father. She grew up became a cop, to stop sex crimes. So it wasn't his father that made him a rapist it wa his choices that he was lying to save his own skin. She grew up nothing like her father, she is gentle, kind great with children, and she will never be like her father. She comes straight into the house and changes into her workout clothes. Goes to her spot in the living room. Something is off about her she almost look angry. I don't think I am going to ask her because she is doing something, and I know if she wanted to talk about it she would tell me. I just sit here, and wait, but as it got later. I need to cook because when she is done she is going to want to eat. I don't know what she wants, and I don't want to bother her. I will make chicken mozambique, she will like that. She likes spicy stuff so do I.

 **After dinner the ladies both take a shower and get ready for bed because Olivia has a doctor's appointment in the morning.**

 **7:45 AM**

Alex POV

The alarm is going off, I shut it off quickly because I want her to get an extra 15 minutes of sleep. She needs the rest, plus she is cranky in the morning. So at around 8 in the morning, I will wake her up. Her breakfast is waiting on the kitchen table and her coffee as well. She looks so beautiful when she's asleep I mean she is beautiful during the day too but there is just something that makes her so beautiful in the morning. I think it's the way the sun almost like glorifies her body. She looks like a painting right now. That's how beautiful this sight is. I just keep staring and get lost in my thoughts, that's when I hear a little chuckle. And a sleepy voice, "Having fun staring at me counselor,"

"Yes I am, I happen to be having a lot of fun."

"Ok. Well good morning."

"Good morning Detective. Your breakfast, coffee, and pain medicine."

"Thank you, I love you. How did you sleep?"

"I slept fine, how did you sleep? How's your shoulder?"

"I slept fine, and my shoulder is also fine. It doesn't really hurt at all." With that she got out of bed and went into the bathroom. I went back into the kitchen and waited for her. I want to eat breakfast with her before her big appointment, today she will find out if she can go back to work full time. We eat with small talk, it is the morning and she really doesn't do much talking in the morning even when she is at work.

We go to the appointment, I look over at her and I actually see anxiety on her. Usually not this much unless it was a case they thought was going to go cold. The doctor calls her name and we both stand up. I want her to know I am here for her, and I always will be.

He's going through the exam and the look on his face is absolutely amazing I don't think he thought she could do it.

"I am honestly didn't think you were going to be able to do it, but I was proven wrong. I think you should be good to go, now I am releasing you back into full active duty but don't go running into the next situation that will lead you back into my care."

"Doc, I am an SVU Detective I am a police officer, my job is to run into to danger to save people but I also investigate. Anything could happen at any time because of my job."

"Ok I will sign this paperwork. You did a good job detective."


	24. Ending to a new beginning

**Hey Guys,**

 **So because they got over when Olivia got shot. Now she is back to full duty, I feel like it should be a new story. There is a sequel it is called, Continue our path down love lane, and I do want it to be reader oriented. I want to hear what you want in the sequel, I read all of my reviews and I thank you guys for leaving them it means a lot. Tell me what you guys want. As always, keep on reading nerd herd. Love you guys**

 **~Cabson23**


	25. TO ALL OF MY FANS

**ALL OF MY FANS THAT READ THE STORY OF YOU AND ME, THERE IS A SEQUEL IT IS CALLED: Continue Our Path Down Love Lane. PLEASE GO READ IT. IF YOU LIKED THIS STORY I PROMISE YOU WON'T BE DISAPPOINTE** D.


End file.
